Un choix, sa liberté
by La Dame de foudre
Summary: Il avait choisit, son monde, son futur, enfin il pouvait être libre. L'amour, celui qui lui faisait défaut, il savait qu'il était là. Alors il devait vivre. Monde du Seigneur des Anneaux.
1. Prologue

La salle était bondée, des sorts fusaient, innombrables, déchirant l'obscurité de leur sombre clarté, le mal se répandait, insidieux, mortel. Le silence n'existait plus, on entendait les cris d'agonie des blessés, échoués, gisants sur les roches noires et dures, seulement couvert par les sortilèges, hurlés dans l'infime espoir qu'ils atteignent leur but, qu'ils répandent une mort sanglante, douloureuse. Les robes virevoltaient autour des combattants, tel une robe de ballerine dans une danse macabre.

Deux camps, deux camps ennemis, deux opinions, deux vies, l'une face à l'autre, chacun se battant pour que le dernier homme, le vainqueur ultime, soit celui qui leur ressemble, celui qu'ils ont choisi, celui qu'ils respectent.

Dans un camp, le psychopathe, le méchant de l'histoire, le salaud, le paria, mais le plus fort, de l'autre, l'innocent, le courageux, le gentil, le naïf. Tous deux doivent se battre, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, ni pour demain, jamais ces grands ennemis que la vie a prédestinés ne se battront pour la victoire, jamais ils ne seront portés dans les airs sous les hurlements de joies car tous deux seront effacés à jamais, de la mémoire, de la société, de leur monde.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, il se l'était promis, un serment à lui-même, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne voulait remettre les pieds dans cette salle. La salle de ses cauchemars, de tous ses maux, là où son plus grand malheur s'était produit.

La sombre lueur produite par le Voile de la Mort le narguait, comme pour lui dire, je t'ai pris et je continuerai.

Harry se tenait immobile, leurs yeux fixés sur l'objet de ses cauchemars, les sorts le frôlaient mais ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Il était arrivé dans cette salle, il ne savait comment, ses pas l'avaient guidé, ils voulaient juste quitter le champ de bataille. Non, il ne fuyait pas, il voulait juste se reposer, tout ça n'était pas prévu, il était si fatigué, ne pouvait-il pas se reposer ? Cinq minute.

Déjà des heures durant qu'il lançait des sorts, se battant pour sauver sa vie, maintenant, il était juste fatigué, il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne le relais. Des pensées si égoïste, il se savait, mais à cet instant, ces considérations n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Après tout, n'avait-il pas déjà tout donné, n'avait-il pas essayer, essayer si fort qu'il avait failli en mourir plusieurs fois ? Le repos ne voulait donc pas de lui ? Etait-il condamné à une vie de combat, de stratégies, de douleur, de morts et de sacrifices ? Oh Seigneur, que c'était dur ! Jamais il n'y arriverait.

Et ce Voile, une relique de son passé, hanté par de nombreux fantômes, dont un, en particulier, le plus douloureux de tous. Rappel incessant de son plus cuisant échec, de sa naïveté. Il le narguait, le voulait, une obscure attraction s'emparait de lui, il avançait, indifférent des cris autour de lui, des sorts qui ne l'atteignaient pas. Il entendait, de doux murmures, si doux, si apaisants, reposants. Le Voile ne lui semblait plus si effrayant, il semblait avoir changé, finalement cette obscurité pourrait être son repos, sa dernière demeure.

Il se tenait à quelques centimètres du Voile, il le fixait comme s'il pouvait percer tous ses secrets, juste en le scrutant. Sa main se levait, les cris se firent plus forts, et les murmures plus insistant. Des promesses d'un monde encore plus cruel, encore plus sanglant, mais un monde où il trouverait l'amour qui lui manquait tant.

Cela lui semblait un bon compromis. Souffrir pour un but, pour son but et non celui de milliers d'autres.

Alors il continua d'avancer, sourd aux hurlements de désespoir, des sanglots et des incitations à revenir. Pour une fois, il serait son propre chef, pour une fois, il pouvait choisir.

Il choisit. Sa main traversa le Voile, une douce sensation de fraicheur, aucune douleur, il continua et s'engagea dans le Voile. Sans un regard en arrière, laissant tous ses regrets derrière lui, ses remords, sa douleur. Il choisit d'être libre, selon sa propre définition de la liberté, et il disparut. Tout s'évaporant derrière lui, s'effaçant, comme des vielles lettres qu'on mettaient au feu.

Ce monde avait alors cessé d'exister.


	2. Renaissance

Et un autre monde apparut. Les couleurs étaient vibrantes, détonantes, presque agressive après avoir été habitué à tout ce gris, ce noir, à l'obscurité. Mais ça lui faisait du bien, il revivait.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il était dans la forêt. Un instant, il eut un sursaut d'angoisse, il était seul, presque sans défense, dans un endroit complétement inconnu. Mais il se rassura, il sentait une présence bienfaitrice, qui l'entourai, le protégeait. Alors son angoisse retomba, mais la pensée qu'il était seul le submergea, occulta presque cette présence, le dévasta, il tomba sur ses genoux, abattu, faible. Il pleura, pas des sanglots, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pleurer plus de cette façon. De douces larmes dévalèrent ses joues, traçant des sillons dans la crasses qui maculait son visage. Elles descendirent le long de son cou, et furent absorbés par sa chemise devenu marron par le sang séché.

La fraiche sensation de la brise sur son visage mouillé le ramena lentement à la réalité. Après tout, il avait choisi, SON choix, il allait l'assumer. Alors il leva la tête, regarda autour de lui, son œil fut attiré par un parchemin blanc, posé dans l'herbe, sur des armes. A côté, une pile de vêtement.

Harry se releva, grimaçant des quelques blessures reçus lors du dernier combat, il s'avança vers ses affaires, légèrement titubant. Il se baissa péniblement pour ramasser le parchemin.

« Harry,

Nous nous sommes brièvement parlé à travers ce que vous appelez le Voile de la Mort. Il s'agit en réalité d'un portail inter dimensionnel, qui t'as conduit ici, en Terre du Milieu. N'ai aucune crainte sur le déroulement de la vie dans ton ancien monde. Le choix que tu as fait à certainement eu des répercussions mais je t'assure qu'elles ne sont en aucun cas négatives. C'est l'esprit apaisé que tu peux partir à la découverte de ce nouveau monde qui est le tien.

La Terre du Milieu est certes un milieu hostile mais je t'assure que des découvertes merveilleuses t'attendent. La civilisation n'en est encore qu'à son commencement. Tu devras donc apprendre le maniement des armes.

Pour ce qui est de ta particularité de sorcier, nous sommes navré de t'informer que la magie qui habite en ces terres n'a pas de commune mesure avec la tienne, de ce fait, une fois ta source magique épuisée, jamais plus tu ne pourras refaire de magie. Je te conseille donc d'en faire usage à bon escient.

Nous aimerions que tu nous fasses la faveur de porter un nouveau nom, pour ta nouvelle vie. Un nom que nous avons choisi avec soin : Calion, le lumineux. Car nous souhaitons que tu répandes la lumière à chacun de tes pas.

L'épée qui se trouve à tes côtes est nommée Calimmacil, épée de lumière, afin qu'elle te guide dans le noir.

C'est ainsi que nous te laissons partir à la découverte de la Terre du Milieu. La promesse sera tenue, l'amour que tu recherches te sera donné.

Les Valars »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la pile d'armes. Un arc, fait dans il ne savait quel bois, délicatement ouvragé, l'air solide, accompagné de flèches aux pointes acérées, une ceinture équipée de fourreaux pour deux dagues, fines, de très légères gravures sur la lame, des courbes et arabesque qui donnaient aux dagues un aspect fragile, bien qu'on ne doute pas de leur redoutable efficacité.

Et enfin l'épée, Calimmacil, grande, une poignée confortable. En la prenant en main, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il la trouvait bien lourde et qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entrainement pour en tirer quelque chose. Il la reposa lentement sur le sol, comme si elle était faite du cristal le plus fragile.

Puis il se changea, sans aucune pudeur, persuadé qu'il était seul, son intuition sans doute. Les vêtements étaient rêches, portés pour la première fois, mais à sa taille. En détaillant sa tenue, il se fit la remarque qu'effectivement, il avait fait comme un bond dans le temps. Un pantalon de cuir lui moulait les jambes, mettant en valeur les muscles sans conteste puissants de ses cuisses. Une paire de bottes à lacets lui montait presque jusqu'aux genoux, elles étaient solides, il lui faudrait quelques jours pour qu'elles se fassent à ses pieds. Une chemise en coton était serrée autour de lui par sa ceinture armée et un manteau recouvrait l'ensemble, lui tombant presque jusqu'aux pieds. L'ensemble était noir. Pour quelqu'un qui devait amenait lumière, tout cela semblait un peu trop sombre aux yeux d'Harry, mais il fallait bien avouer que ce nouveau style lui convenait. Il aurait bien aimé un miroir pour se contempler dans un moment de vanité. Il s'apprêtait à invoquer un miroir lorsqu'il se rappela des conseils de certains groupes appelés Valars. Il réfléchit à la raison invoqué dans le message.

La magie était complexe, chaque sorcier possède une source magique en son sein, il stocke de la magie, mais cette magie est commune, elle vit dans l'air, elle entoure le monde. Elle EST le monde. De ce fait, aucun sorcier n'a une magie différente des autres, seulement une capacité à stocker la magie, un sorcier puissant a une grande capacité de stockage, mais s'il épuise tout et qu'il n'a plus les moyens pour remplir « le réservoir », alors il devient un simple moldu.

Si la magie de la Terre du Milieu était différente alors son « réservoir » ne pourrait pas s'adapter et jamais il ne pourrait se refournir en énergie pour réalimenter ses capacités.

En effet, il ferait mieux d'utiliser sa magie le moins possible. Harry n'eut pas de pensées tristes à cette constatation, c'était la fatalité. Il allait la perdre, elle lui avait apporté du bonheur, mais aussi de la peine. Ce serait sans doute comme dire au revoir à une vielle amie.

Fort de ses nouveaux espoirs, Harry, ou plutôt Calions, prit la route, son épée au flanc, son arc et ses flèches dans son dos, la tête haute, grimaçant à chaque pas de ses blessures, mais avançant pour parvenir à une vie meilleure.


	3. Le signe

Cinq ans plus tard

Calion s'était forgé une routine. Une jolie vie pépère, tranquille, la vie était douce, pas de violence, pas de douleur. Non vraiment, la vie était belle.

Comme chaque matin depuis deux ans, Calion se levait tôt, les oiseaux ne gazouillaient pas encore et la brume matinale lui léchait le corps de ses langues humides. Il se dirigeait vers le petit ruisseau et s'y baignait, bien que le mot soit peu approprié pour un ruisseau de cette taille, disons qu'il y faisait sa toilette. L'eau était toujours fraîche, voir mortellement glaciale, mais Calion n'en avait cure, il supportait bien le froid, et la sensation de milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçant la peau n'était qu'une douleur minime par rapport à la bienfaitrice pensée d'être propre. Cela le réveillait bien mieux que des litres de café.

Après sa toilette, Calions se promenait dans les bois, les arbres étaient hauts et majestueux dans leur course au soleil, ils faisaient beaucoup d'ombre, rendant les bois légèrement obscurs sans les rendre effrayants, du moins à son goût. Cette petite forêt était son sanctuaire, déjà deux ans qu'il l'avait trouvé et depuis, jamais il ne l'avait quitté, il vivait de la chasse et de la cueillette, mangeant certes peu dans les périodes difficiles, mais cela en valait la peine. Il se contentait de peu.

En rentrant dans sa cabane de bois, Calion lisait, il apprenait, les langues de la Terre du Milieu, les coutumes, les récits de voyageurs dans les contrées éloignées. Il se contentait de vivre à travers ces livres, des livres qu'il avait amassé les trois premières années. Des années mouvementées, très difficiles, particulièrement la première, il ne comprenait pas leur langue, il ne savait pas se battre. Il n'avait rien, à part Calimmacil, sa fidèle épée, il se sentait si nu dans les premiers temps, comme un enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère. Il avait tenté de voyagé seul, mais cela avait été trop difficile, trop de solitude, de peur, d'incertitudes.

Puis la vie lui avait souri, un jour qu'il aidait un vieil homme à s'occuper de son champ en échange d'un repas. Le vieil homme s'était pris d'affection pour lui, l'avait hébergé pendant quelques temps avant de lui révéler ses anciens talents de guerrier. Il lui avait alors enseigné, dévoué à son élève, le forgeant, lui apprenant à ne plus avoir peur de sa peur, à se faire confiance.

Calion avait muri au côté de cet homme, son grand-père il l'appelait alors. Il l'avait aimé si fort, il avait été si heureux, après trois mois d'errance, il avait trouvé la paix.

La vie donne, mais elle reprend aussi. Alors elle lui prit le vieil homme, les craintes, les incertitudes revinrent, mais Calion était devenu plus fort alors il se ressaisit et reparti, sur le sentier de son bonheur.

Et puis, il avait trouvé cette forêt, son nouveau bonheur. La forêt semblait également satisfaite de son nouvel occupant, comme si elle _savait_. Calion en était sûr, la forêt était vivante, mais elle le comprenait, le respectait alors il n'en avait pas peur.

C'est lorsqu'il avait besoin d'une pause dans ses lectures parfois fastidieuses, que Calion prenait les armes et s'entrainait, pour ne pas rouiller.

Depuis des années qu'il n'avait pas fait de magie, plus une étincelle n'avait jailli de lui, il savait que son noyau n'était pas vide, il la sentait, elle _vivait_ dans lui. Mais il avait peur, peur d' _elle_ , peur de son agressivité. Elle avait vieilli, se rebellait d'être ainsi enfermé, ce corps était si petit, si étroit, si seulement elle pouvait sortir libre.

Mais jamais Calion n'avait daigné laisser échapper toute sa magie. Il savait que c'était dangereux, tant pour lui que pour les environs. Chaque parcelle de magie qui s'échappait était agressive et était souvent blessante, de plus elle ne se régénérait plus et comme chaque corps de sorcier se nourrissait un peu de cette réserve, lorsqu'il faisait de la magie, cela était exténuant. Un simple sort pouvait le faire dormir pendant des jours. Alors il la faisait taire, il s'en mordrait les doigts, il le savait, mais c'était sa dernière relique de sa dernière vie, sans elle, Harry Potter serait définitivement perdu, il avait l'impression que c'était comme un passeport, si jamais il ne supportait plus ce monde, peut être pourrait-il s'en servir pour aller ailleurs. Elle définissait tout ce qu'il était avant et s'il l'a perdait alors il était Calion, sans aucun retour en arrière.

Car lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, il se dit que pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trouvé cet amour, celui qui lui faisait défaut, certes il y avait eu le vieil homme, mais il était parti. Etait-ce ça ?

Si c'était ça, il s'était fait lésé, mais Calion ne supportait pas cette idée, alors il gardait espoir qu'on ne lui avait pas menti. Que les Valars, et il savait qu'ils étaient honnêtes, tiennent leur promesse. Il avait tellement lu à leur sujet, il espérait si fort que son seul espoir aurait pu éclairer la nuit plus fort que les plus brillantes des étoiles.

Calion attendait. Un signe, un nouveau murmure pour le guider. Voyager sans but ne mènerait à rien, il se perdrait, il s'était habitués à ces contrées mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de se confronter à tout ses dangers, alors il attendait, s'entrainer, apprenait, pour être prêt pour le bon moment, celui de son départ, le jour où il quitterait cette chère forêt qui l'avait accueilli depuis deux ans. Il reprendrait la route, en sachant ou il allait. Il en était sûr, quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ viendrait le chercher.

Il parlait rarement, voir jamais, il comprenait le Commun, et le Sindarin bien qu'avec plus de difficultés, il savait le parler, mais il prononcait rarement un mot. Peut etre est-ce la solitude qui l'avait rendu comme ca, il n'aimait pas parler, il n'aimait _plus_ parler. Même avec le vieil homme, les mots sortaient rarement de sa bouche, mais cela ne semblait pas troublé le vieil homme, il ne lui reprochait pas, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'avait tant aimé.

Il estimait que chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était un chance de moins d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de lui. Calion parlait peu, mais il écoutait. Il savait écouter, les arbres, les oiseaux, la forêt, il les comprenaient, de ce fait, il savait chaque chose qui se passait dans ces bois.

Des fois, des étrangers la traversaient, toujours rapidement, sans doute effrayer par l'obscurité qui régnait. Calion se disait souvent que c'était stupide mais il comprennait alors il ne se moquait pas et n'avait jamais cherché à les approcher. Il les écoutait, de loin. Un homme, en particulier, la traversait souvent, Calion sentait qu'il _savait_ qu'il était là, veillant sur les bois, mais il ne dégageait aucune animosité alors il se contentait de traverser, sans jamais chercher à le voir.

Calion leva le nez dans son livre, la forêt lui parlait, des étrangers traversaients les bois. Des étrangers ? Non, un seul.

 _Son signe était là_.


	4. La décision

Qui était l'étranger ?

Calion ne savait guère, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant.

L'étranger se rapprochait, il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait. Le vent emportait jusqu'à lui le son de ses pas, des pas fermes, plutôt lourd, à coup sûr, un homme, grand. Calion se tenait immobile devant sa cahute, impassible, il ne portait aucune arme, c'est incroyablement naïf qui laissait cet individu s'approcher, sans aucune peur.

Les sons se rapprochaient et soudain au détour d'un buisson, il apparut. Un homme de grande taille, comme il l'avait deviné, par la vue qu'il avait de lui, et par son odeur, charriée par le vent, il devait voyager depuis quelques jours, deux ou trois à en juger par la quantité de crasse et la barbe de trois jours. Ses vêtements étaient élimés, pourtant par sa prestance, il devinait sans mal que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Sans doute aimait-il mettre des vêtements confortables qui s'étaient adaptés à son corps pour ses voyages.

L'homme était tout de noir de la tête aux pieds, une couleur peu salissante qui passait partout. Pourtant c'est justement parce que c'était passe-partout que Calion devint un peu méfiant. Comme si la seule couleur des vêtements de l'étranger suffisait à le catégoriser ami ou ennemi. Mais il se détendit plutôt rapidement, car, après tout, lui-même était noir de la tête aux pieds.

L'homme était indéniablement beau, des cheveux ondulés et noir, qui lui rappela douloureusement Sirius un instant, un regard doux et sage, un visage empreint d'une élégance peu commune. Il était armé d'une épée et d'un arc accompagné de ses flèches, il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas s'en servir.

Ses épaules étaient tendues, signe qu'il n'était pas naïf et se méfiait un peu, mais ses bras et sa posture globale démontrait qu'il avait confiance. Un totale contradiction qui décontenança Calion. L'homme lui faisait confiance mais se méfiait de lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Etait-ce possible qu'on lui a parlé de lui ? Non, presque personne ne le connaissait, en encore moins savait que cette forêt était son foyer.

Calion continua son analyse. En le voyant la première fois, l'individu sembla surpris de le trouver ainsi immobile, désarmé, l'attendant devant chez lui. Sa surprise disparut presque aussitôt quand un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux et cela déstabilisa encore plus Calion, qu'avait compris l'homme ?

Les deux hommes se détaillaient mutuellement. Puis l'homme avança d'un pas, levant légèrement les mains pour montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal et prit la parole.

\- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Je suis mandaté par Gandalf Maison Grise pour vous trouver. Etes-vous bien Calion, le porteur de lumière ? demanda le dénommer Aragorn, d'une voix ferme.

Calion fut plus que surpris par cette avalanche d'informations. Quelqu'un, non plusieurs personnes _savaient_ son nom, savait qu'il vivait ici, le _chercher_. Il avait faux sur toute la ligne. On le connaissait, on savait qu'il était là.

Fidèle à lui-même, Calion ne prononça pas un mot et tenta de paraître sûr de lui. Il hocha brièvement la tête et rentra dans sa cahute, comme une invitation à l'accompagner.

Aragorn sembla comprendre et entra à sa suite.

...POV Aragorn...

Des jours qu'il marchait dans cette forêt dense et étouffante, obscure même, comme si elle sentait qu'on voulait lui arracher un être précieux. Les buissons semblaient se rapprocher à son passage, et il ne voyait pas une parcelle de lumière sur son chemin. Il se dit que c'était un drôle d'individu que Gandalf lui avait demandé de trouver.

"Aragorn, mon ami, j'ai besoin d'un service", crédule, Aragorn avait hoché la tête, prêt çà dire oui quel que soit la mission que voulait lui confier Gandalf, "Des temps sombres arrivent, et il nous faudra toute l'aide disponible pour ramener la paix en Terre du Milieu. Dans la forêt au Cap d'Eryn Vorn, vit un jeune homme nommé Calion, le porteur de lumière, c'est un solitaire. J'aimerai que vous le convainquiez de se joindre à nous. "

Lorsqu'Aragorn lui avait demandé des précisions, Gandalf n'avait rien pu lui dire de plus, semblant aussi désappointé que lui face à ce manque d'informations.

Alors il partit, il avait confiance en Gandalf et ses talents d'Istar, si ce Calion était d'une quelconque importance, alors il essaierait de le convaincre. Il ne savait absolument rien de lui; son nom, son lieu de résidence, c'était là les maigres connaissances qu'il possédait.

Mais dès qu'il était entré dans la forêt, Aragorn se dit que seul un solitaire pouvait vivre dans un endroit pareil et il se demanda si Calion était du même acabit que le Magicien Brun, celui un peu fou, Radagast.

Il était pisteur alors il savait parfaitement ou il allait, des brindilles cassées et des herbes régulièrement foulées le menèrent à un ruisseau. Il continua à suivre les pistes et au détour d'un buisson, il le vit.

De tout évidence, l'homme l'attendait. Il se tenait, bien droit devant une grossière cabane de bois. Dire qu'Aragorn était surpris était un euphémisme, il s'était forgé durant son voyage, une image d'un vieil homme sage mais solitaire, qui parlait à des animaux et il avait devant lui, un jeune homme, pas plus de 25 ans. Brun, des cheveux courts en batailles, rares dans ses contrées, les hommes portant les cheveux mi- longs, des yeux verts étincelants, une mâchoire carrée, un visage bien fait, un beau jeune homme, le corps indubitablement musclés sous ses vêtements noirs.

Pas d'arme, ce qui l'étonna, mais peut-être avait-il des pouvoirs, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Gandalf avait eu vent de son existence.

Calion le dévisageait autant que lui, semblant apprendre beaucoup de chose sur lui. Il semblait être sûr de lui, mais l'œil expert d'Aragorn décela une légère peur, comme celle d'un enfant face à un inconnu. Une timide méfiance qui attendrit quelque peu Aragorn. Il semblait jeune mais pas inexpérimenté. Bien qu'il n'ait pas d'armes, Aragorn s'accorda le bénéfice du doute et leva les mains, signe de reddition et s'introduisit auprès de sa mission.

Après s'être présenté et avoir demandé confirmation de son identité, Calion hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer sans sa cabane.

Aragorn le suivit en entra dans la plus simple maison qui soit, pas de décorations, seul une paillasse dans un coin, une table et deux chaises se tenaient sommairement dans un espace assez réduit.

L'homme vivait le plus simplement du monde. Calion l'invita à s'installer sur un tabouret d'une main tout en tirant de l'autre, le sien sous ses fesses. Aragorn prit place face à son interlocuteur. Il se dévisagèrent encore puis Aragorn comprit que son hôte ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

« Connaissait vous Gandalf ? » fut la première question d'Aragorn, espérant brisé la glace par une connaissance commune, mais cela tomba vite à l'eau lorsque Calion hocha négativement la tête. Aragorn ne se démonta pas pour autant. « Il est aussi connu sous le nom de Mithrandir ? le Pèlerin Gris ? Olòrin ? » Aragorn essaya tous les noms possibles de Gandalf, perdant espoir face au hochements négatifs de Calion.

Alors Aragorn tenta une approche différente. « Savez-vous ce qui se prépare en ce moment au-delà d'Eryn Vorn ? » Nouveau mouvement négatif. Aragorn sembla agacé de ce manque d'intérêt mais se ravisa de faire une remarque.

« En ce moment, une guerre se prépare, dans les endroits les plus reculés du Mordor. Et il semble que vous pouvez contribuer à ramener la paix d'une façon dont je ne comprends pas encore le sens. C'est pourquoi Gandalf m'a envoyé vous chercher, il, je ne sais par quelle magie, a eu vent de votre existence. J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez pour vous joindre à notre cause. »

Aragorn attendait une réponse, qui ne vint pas. Il soupira, c'était une cause perdue. Il avait finalement raison, ce solitaire était fou. Même s'il n'était vieux, il avait sans doute perdu de sa raison dans cette forêt sombre.

Il se releva, et s'apprêtait à partir, coléreux d'avoir perdu ce temps et cette énergie pour un échec. Il allait sortir de la cabane lorsqu'un mot, pas plus fort qu'un chuchotis, résonna pourtant aussi fort en lie qu'un cor de brume, s'éleva de Calion, qu'il avait finit par penser muet.

« _Je viens_ ».

POV Calion

L'homme s'était mis face à lui, et c'était mis à parler, il ne semblait que penser de tout çà.

Gandalf, avec beaucoup d'alias pour une seule personne, un peu comme lui, semblait le _connaître_ … un peu. Aragorn était parvenu jusqu'à lui juste avec un prénom et un lieu. La forêt d'Eryn Vorn était pourtant grande, cela ne devait pas être facile, il l'admira pour cela.

Puis vint la guerre, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, la guerre était synonyme de trop de douleurs. Oh bien sûr, il avait été averti, mais cela était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Il ne savait que penser de tout cela. Tout lui rappelait sa situation précédente, quand il était encore Harry Potter. Aragorn lui dit qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, comme Harry, mais il apprécia le fait qu'on lui proposait ce rôle, on ne l'y forçait pas.

Il ne répondit rien, trop absorbé dans ses pensées. Mais il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Car déjà Aragorn se levait, les épaules légèrements voutées, défait, déçu. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, il savait que c'était sa dernière chance, s'il restait, alors il serait seul toute sa vie, c'était sa dernière opportunité de trouver l'amour.

Alors il parla, même si ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisés sa voie que cela lui écorchait la gorge.

« Je viens ».

Ils étaient soulagés.


	5. Le voyage

Ils étaient sortis de la forêt, non sans peine. Malgré les talents de pisteurs d'Aragorn, les traces de son passage semblaient avoir été effacés intentionnellement, et Calion, qui devait pourtant connaitre la forêt par cœur, n'avait pas faire mine de vouloir l'aider.

Lorsqu'Aragorn lui avait fait part de ses observations, Calion avait simplement haussé les épaules, symbole d'un je-m'en-foutisme, qui exaspéra Aragorn. Si Calion ne voulait pas quitter la forêt, pourquoi avoir accepté de partir avec lui. Ce jeune homme était un véritable mystère. Il ne prononçait pas un mot, mais ses yeux semblaient dire beaucoup de choses. Lorqu'Aragorn trouvait des pistes et qu'il se retournait pour l'annoncer à son compagnon de route, celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris, comme s'il l'avait déjà vu. Non il ne _semblait_ pas l'avoir vu, il _l'avait vu_ , Aragorn en était certain, Calion voyait les choses.

De son côté, Calion admirait les talents d'Aragorn, et son flegme à tout épreuve devant son mutisme. Aragorn lui apprit qu'il avait voyagé à cheval jusqu'à Eryn Vorn et qu'il avait laissé son cheval rentrer seul. Devant le regard inquisiteur de Calion, il avait ajouté « Chevaux elfiques » d'une voie distraite, comme pour donner le change au mutisme de Calion.

Il lui avait annoncé la suite du voyage, le Cap d'Eryn Vorn était environ à trois semaine à pied de leur destination finale, Fondcombe. Ils traverseraient les plaines de Minhiriath pour rejoindre le fleuve Gwathlò qu'ils remonteraient jusqu'à la séparation du fleuve, il suivrait alors la Bruinen jusqu'à Fondcombe laissant le Mitheithel à leur gauche. Ils rencontreraient une ville en chemin, Tharbad, ou ils s'arrêteraient pour refaire leurs provisions.

Calion m'émit aucune objection et Aragorn douta du fait qu'il reconnaisse ne serait-ce qu'un nom dans le programme.

Alors, le voyage commença, la monotonie s'installa, et l'ennui l'accompagna. Calion, toujours plongé dans son éternel mutisme, était le seul sujet de question d'Aragorn, qui ne se gêner pas pour le détailler de la tête au pied et d'analyser ses moindres gestes.

Calion avait la démarche souple, une foulée légère et laissait peu de traces derrière lui, sans même y faire attention. Ses yeux fouillaient tous les recoins, analysant les potentielles sources de dangers. A coup sûr, il avait l'expérience du danger.

La traversée des plaines de Minhiriath était une épreuve pour chacun des deux. Ils n'aimaient pas être ainsi à découvert, ces plaines étaient un lieu de désolation. Pour faire passer le temps, Aragorn racontait l'histoire de la Terre du MIlieu, et Calion était toujours très attentif, même s'il ne posait pas de questions.

Aragorn ne comprenait pas son mutisme, mais il le respectait, Calion était un homme intelligent et attentif aux évènements autour de lui, toujours disposé à l'aider pour la chasse, c'était d'ailleurs un excellent chasseur, il l'écoutait attentivement ses histoires.

Ils ne faisaient jamais de feu, de crainte que la lumière du feu soit trop visible, alors ils s'observaient dans le noir, sans que cela ne dérange aucun des deux.

Après 4 jours de marches, Aragorn lui parla des zones désertiques qu'ils traversaient.

Les Nùmenoréens avait envahis les vastes et denses forêts qui se trouvaient entre le Baranduin et la Gwathlò et l'avait déboisé lors du Deuxième Age. La forêt avait cessé d'exister lorsque les armées de Sauron l'achevèrent lors de la guerre contre les elfes. Le Minhiriath, appelé ainsi par les Nùmenoréens, fut dévasté par la Grande Peste pendant le troisième Age qui décima la population et la rendit ainsi, triste et vide de vie.

Durant ces explications, Calion restait à l'écoute, sans cesser de marcher. Le paysage était d'une infinie tristesse, renforcé par le jour gris qui s'était levé ce matin-là. On pouvait encore voir de nombreuses souches, vestiges de cette forêt abattue par les hommes, selon les dires d'Aragorn.

« C'est triste » murmura Calion, les yeux baissés au sol, comme s'il craignait de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Aragorn fut surpris de voir qu'après plusieurs jours de marches sans un mot, le récit de ces plaines dévasté lui avait tiré un commentaire. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, ne montra pas sa surprise et lui répondit d'une voie égale, comme s'ils étaient dans une simple conversation.

« Ainsi sont les hommes, nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière pour réparer le mal qui a été causé » dit-il sagement, d'une voie douce.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Aragorn craint un instant que Calion retourne dans son mutisme.

« Les hommes ne changeront jamais » répondit Calion, se retournant soudainement vers lui, sa voix était soudain enflammée et ses yeux luisaient d'un feu sauvage.

Aragorn s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan par le regain d'énergie de Calion. Il s'adoucit devant le regard enflammé de Calion, il y devenait une colère mais aussi une grande tristesse. A n'en point douté, Calion avait souffert des hommes.

« On ne peut changer tout un peuple, mais un homme seul peut parfois faire la différence » tempéra Aragorn, plantant son regard dans celui de Calion. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, mais ne répondit rien non plus, signe qu'il était en accord avec les mots d'Aragorn. 'Il est sage, il connaît les hommes, il les craint, mais ils les respectent aussi' pensa Aragorn.

Il commençait à se prendre d'affection pour Calion, un jeune homme qui avait s'en doute beaucoup été éprouvé par la vie, qui menait un train de vie simple, il était respectable, doué pour la chasse, et Aragorn en était certain, pour les armes. Malgré son manque flagrant de conversation, il commençait à apprécier leurs conversations muettes, il se comprenaient par le regard, pas besoin de mot à la chasse.

Calion éprouvait les mêmes choses, Aragon était sage, il aimait l'écoutait parler de la Terre du Milieu, il en parlait avec passion. Par-dessus tout, il n'essayait pas de le faire parler.

Au cinquième jour de marche, ils arrivèrent à la Gwathlò qu'ils commencèrent à remonter. Le voyage durerait moins longtemps que prévu, Aragorn ne pensait pas Calion si endurant, ils avaient marché aussi rapidement qu'au premier jour sans qu'aucun des deux ne montrent le moindre signe de fatigue.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Tharbad, à la vue de la ville les yeux de Calion s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Aragorn n'avait pas dit que c'était une ville ? C'est à peine si on pouvait le qualifier de hameaux. Aragorn, comprenant ses interrogations, lui expliqua.

« Tharbad était autrefois une grande ville, prospère, elle relie les deux royaumes, l'Arnor et le Gondor, ils construisirent le pont de Tharbad, seule route praticable entre l'Arnor et le Gondor. Cependant, la montée en puissance des Dùnedains affaiblit la ville et la Grande Peste termina de réduire cette ville en petit village. Ces contrées sont le symbole de la cruauté des hommes » acheva Aragorn, placide.

Calion acquiesça, en accord avec Aragorn. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas à Tharbad, Calion se sentant oppressé dans ce lieu misérable.

Alors ils continuèrent leur route, traversant à grande peine des marécages, appelés les Nones des Cygnes, mais Calion n'y voyant aucuns cygnes dignes de montrer la beauté des lieux avançait d'autant plus vite. Il leur fallut seulement un jour de marche plus qu'intensive pour traverser Nîn-in-Eilph et atteindre la jonction entre la Bruinen et le Mitheithel.

Ils n'eurent à déplorer aucun problème, pas d'attaque, pas même des voleurs, Aragorn fit qu'ailleurs la remarque que c'était plutôt exceptionnel. Ce à quoi Calion ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, ses foulées étaient moins franches et même Aragorn commençait à éprouver de la fatigue. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte, atteindre Fondcombe, pour cela, il leur fallait traverser la Gwathlò pour être du bon côté du fleuve.

Aragorn s'arrêta là ou le fleuve était le moins large. Comprenant qu'il fallait nager pour traverser, avec un courant certes peu important, Calion eut tout de suite des sueurs froides, il ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir du lac noir, et il n'avait jamais su très bien nagé. Cette nervosité n'échappa pas à Aragorn.

« Tu ne sais pas nager ? » demandat-il anxieusement, si jamais Calion ne savait pas nager, la traversée s'annonçait fastidieuse.

Au lieu de répondre par un acquiescement de tête, Calion prit la peine de lui répondre « Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans l'eau » énonça t'il simplement, timidement, comme si c'était une honte.  
Déjà Aragorn se relaxait et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, accroches ton épée dans ton dos, elle te gênera moins dans tes mouvements. Je suis là, je vais t'aider » promis Aragorn.

Calion fit comme conseillé et attacha Calimmacil dans son dos à l'aide d'Aragorn pour qui il fit de même en retour. Calion s'avançer le premier, Aragorn à un pas derrière lui. L'eau était froide mais pas glaciale, la saison était douce, lorsque l'eau lui arriva à la taille, il s'élança dans l'eau, rapidement suivi par Aragorn.

En sentant le courant le déporter du point qu'ils s'étaient fixés, Calion s'agita, ses mouvements devenant désordonnés. Aragorn à quelque mètre derrière lui l'incita au calme, mais l'angoisse prenait le dessus sur Calion, il nageait le plus fort possible, sans parvenir à lutter contre le courant. Il sentait la fatigue des derniers jours lui tombait dessus comme une chape de plomb. Aragorn faisait de son mieux pour l'aider tout en luttant lui-même contre le courant. La Bruinen restait large, environ 30 mètres, c'était suffisant pour paraitre le bout du monde. Le courant s'intensifiait au milieu du fleuve.

Avec horreur, Aragorn regarda un tronc d'arbre, emporté par le courant arrivé droit sur Calion. Il essaya de le prévenir. « Calion attention sur ta gauche, Calion ! » s'écria-s'il.

Mais Calion semblait être sourd et ne vit qu'au dernier moment, les yeux écarquillés d'effrois, le tronc lui arrivant dessus et lui percutant la tête. Complétement sonné, Calion coula à pic. Il était si fatigué, ses membres étaient lourds, son épée et son arc étaient un véritable poids.

Se sentant en extrême danger, il battit tant bien que mal des pieds pour remonter à a surface. Pendant ce laps de temps, Aragorn était parvenu à atteindre le point ou Calion avait coulé, prêt à plonger pour le récupérer. Alors qu'il allait prendre une grande goulée d'air, pour partir à la suite de Calion, celui reparut à la surface, l'air extenué avalant l'air qui lui manquait tant après ce plongeon imprévu. Aragorn le rejoint rapidement, l'empoignant par le manteau et le tirant vers la berge, il était fatigué et Calion ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il se trouvait. « Calion, reprend toi » hurla Aragorn, si Calion ne l'aidait pas un peu, ils seraient deux à couler. Cela sembla réveiller Calon qui l'aida en battant des jambes.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur parut une éternité, ils atteignirent enfin la berge, heureusement pour eux, c'était une petite plage de caillou, si ça avait été une berge à monter, Aragorn n'aurait pas réussi, il n'aurait pu obtenir aucune aide de Calion vu que celui-ci était étendu, inconscient sur la berge après qu'Aragon l'ai difficilement sorti de l'eau.

Fatigué lui aussi, il voulait juste dormir en cet instant, mais Calion avait besoin de son aide. Il le tira pour l'éloigner de l'eau et lui retira ses armes ainsi que son manteau. Un léger filet de sang coulait de la tête de Calion, là où le tronc l'avait heurté. Aragorn jura, il n'avait rien pour soigner des blessures.

Il lui fit un bandage de fortune en découpant, ou plutôt en déchirant une partie de son manteau et essaya de le réveiller. Il lui tapota les joues et l'appelant par son nom, ne voyant aucune réponse, il le gifla carrément et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à le refaire quand Calion ouvrit deux yeux verts fatigués.

« Calion, nous ne pouvons pas rester là, d'ici un jour de marche, nous pouvons atteindre les avant-postes de Fondcombe. On peut y arriver. Tu penses pouvoir marcher ? » demanda Aragorn, l'air suppliant, il ne pourrait pas y arriver s'il devait le porter sur son dos. Il se sentit extrêmement soulagé lorsque Calion hocha la tête. Mais rien n'était gagné, Calion était blessé et tous les deux extenués.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à se battre si un malheur survenait. Le seul espoir était d'atteindre les avant-postes de Fondcombe, que les elfes les ramènent ensuite.

Aragorn accrocha dans son dos, les armes de Calion et l'aida à se relever, Calion prenant fortement appui sur Aragorn. Déjà Aragorn sentait une chaleur annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle émanant du corps de Calion. Celui-ci, bien qu'essayant de se tenir droit, y parvenant à peine. Aragorn se demanda s'il savait où il était.

Ils marchèrent ainsi tant bien que mal, l'état de Calion empirant lorsque la fraicheur de la nuit arrivant s'insinua dans leurs vêtements humides.

Aragorn n'en pouvait plus, si on lui parlait de l'endurance légendaire des Dunedains, ils auraient renvoyé les racontars avec un bon coup de pieds aux fesses. Ah, quelle piètre allure, il avait, l'héritier au trône du Gondor, mouillé comme un chien oublié sous la pluie, portant à moitié un homme qu'il trainait plus qu'il ne l'aidait à marcher. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, atteindre Fondcombe.

Calion, lui n'avait cure de toutes ces considérations, il avait si froid, et il était fatigué, il ne voulait que dormir, et l'homme qui l'aidait, qui était-ce déjà ? Ah oui, Aragorn, ne semblait pas mieux que lui.

Il était prêt à lui demander de s'arrêter pour se reposer, quand Aragorn leva soudainement la tête, la mine presque réjouie. Tendant les oreilles pour comprendre ce qui pouvait enchanter Aragorn, il aperçut le bruit des sabots sur le sol tapissé d'aiguilles de pins. Amis ou ennemis ? Il n'en savait rien, mais apparemment Aragorn si, puisqu'il avait cessé d'avancer.

Calion comprit lorsqu'il entendit quelques mots « Ils sont là ». Du Sindarin.

Les elfes.

Alors il s'endormit serein.


	6. Le temps des questions

Cela faisait quatres jours qu'Aragorn s'était remis de ce voyage non pas périlleux mais fatiguant. Calion avait retrouvé la forme tout aussi vite que lui, ce qui était étonnant, vu dans quel piteux état il avait été ramené à la Maison de Guérison de Fondcombe, frissonnant, à peine conscient, délirant, prononçant des mots sans queux ni têtes dans une langue inconnue de tous.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face, nul besoin de mot, un simple salut sincère de la tête avait suffit. Calion le remerciait.

Calion prenait ses marques dans Fondcombe. Il l'avait visité de long, en large et en travers, et de sa jeune mémoire, jamais il n'avait trouvé de lieu plus beau et plus reposant que celui où il séjournait.

Mais il s'enfonçait à nouveau dans la solitude, son mutisme semblait faire fuir même les plus curieux des elfes, comme si c'était une maladie.

Elrond n'étant pas n'importe qui, il n'avait jamais pu le rencontrer, il avait simplement appris qu'il était passé le voir quand il était encore endormi à la Maison de Guérison. Gandalf, le mystérieux magicien qui l'avait fait cherché était parti seulement un jour avant son réveil. Aragorn, seul figure connu, parmi tout ce monde, était également parti, une nouvelle mission de Gandalf, pour un coin appelé Comté, peuplé de Hobbit.

Mû par sa curiosité, Calion avait bien sur cherché tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les Hobbits, les livres qu'il avait dans la forêt d'Eryn Vorn ne détaillait pas vraiment les coutumes de ce petit peuple. Calion avait hâte de rencontrer le peuple des petites gens. Qu'il trouvait bien plus passionnant que ces grandes gens. Les elfes étaient fidèles à leur réputation, grands, beau à faire pâlir de jalousie, doués dans tous les domaines. Bien qu'on les décrivent sans défaut aucun, c'est là que Calion émettait des objections. Leur perfection était d'un ennui profond.

Si Calion ne parlait déjà pas au quotidien, il n'avait pas sorti un son depuis son arrivée, il n'aurait sans doute trouvé personne pour l'écouter de toute façon. A la place, il observait ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'agitation semblait gagné les elfes, les patrouilles étaient plus nombreuses, des messes basses pouvaient s'entendre dans les couloirs, de l'anxiété dans la voix. Calion se demandait ce qui pouvait à ce point inquiéter les elfes lorsqu'il se rappela des paroles d'Aragorn, c'est vrai, une guerre s'annonçait.

Calion ne savait rien de ce qui se passait en dehors de Fondcombe, il comprenait parfaitement la réticence des elfes à lui confier des informations. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien de lui, bien qu'Aragorn ait dit qu'il semblait de toute confiance, ni lui, ni Gandalf n'avaient pu dire ce qu'il faisait ici.

Pour passer son temps, Calion s'entrainait, seul, comme toujours, bien qu'il puisse sentir des regards dans son dos, lorsqu'il cherchait autour de lui qui pouvait bien l'épier, son regard tombait toujours sur une fenêtre en hauteur, dans l'une des tours de Fondcombe. Calion devenait sans mal que c'était le bureau du maître des lieux, Elrond. Il avait beaucoup lu sur lui, et l'appréciait sans même l'avoir rencontré.

Alors que Calion s'entrainait au tir à l'arc, un elfe, Lindir si sa mémoire était bonne, vint lui informer que le Seigneur Elrond désirait lui parler.

Calion leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et ne fut pas surpris de voir Elrond le regardant d'un air impénétrable.

Docile, Calion suivit Lindir jusqu'au bureau d'Elrond. Elrond était de dos quand Calion pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était chargé de livres, certains semblant assez vieux pour avoir été écrits lors du Première Age.

Calion resta immobile sur le pas de la porte, indécis. Il attendait un signe de la part d'Elrond, qui ne tarda pas lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour le scruter. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense sagesse, une expérience peu commune, Calion se sentit tout petit sous ce regard âgé.

D'après les rumeurs qui circulaient sur Calion, Elrond savait que le faire parler ne serait pas chose aisée. Le but n'étant pas de brusquer son invité, il l'aborda doucement.

« Ainsi, c'est vous Calion, le porteur de lumière. Etes-vous bien remis de votre voyage? » demanda-t-il, gentiment, véritablement intéressé par sa santé.

Elrond ne fut pas surpris par le hochement affirmatif de Calion.

« J'en suis ravis. Vous nous êtes parvenus en piètre état, cela dit, je suis surpris par la rapidité de votre voyage. Je sais Aragorn endurant mais je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse le suivre à ce rythme. »

N'attendant aucune réponse de Calion, il enchaina. « Je vous regarde souvent vous entrainer » dit-il en désignant d'une main la fenêtre donnant sur la petite clairière ou Calion aimait s'entrainer.

« Vous êtes doués pour les armes, je ne peux le nier. Mais je ne pense que cela soit le raison pour laquelle Gandalf vous a demandé. » Sa voix s'était faite curieuse, voir un poil menaçante, de toute évidence, il n'aimait pas être dans l'ombre.

Mais Calion était aussi perdu que lui, Elrond le comprit parfaitement.

« Je vois que vous ne savez rien de ce qui se passe. C'est regrettable. » Elrond s'approcha de lui, Calion ne bougea pas d'un pouce, l'observant le détailler.

« Puis-je observer votre épée ? » lui demanda subitement Elrond.

D'abord surpris par la demande inattendue, Calion se ressaisit bien vite et sorti Calimmacil de son fourreau et la présenta à plat au maître des lieux.

Celui-ci la détailla sous toute les coutures, passant une main experte sur le plat de la lame, la soupesant, l'évaluant.

« Son nom ? » questionna Elrond, sans laisser le doute au fait qu'il exigeait une réponse.

Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de son bienfaiteur, Calion murmura comme à son habitude, le nom de sa fidèle épée.

« Calimmacil, un nom en accord avec le vôtre. Epée de lumière et le porteur de lumière. Vous semblez destiné à éclairer ce qui voue entoure Calion. Savez-vous de quel métal est forgé votre épée ? » Devant le manque de réponse, Elrond poursuivit, pas vexé pour un sou.

« Cette lame a été forgé dans un des métaux les plus rares qui soit. C'est un véritable bijou que vous portez à votre ceinture. Le tilkal, qu'on dit magique. Je n'ai jamais vu de métal comme celui-ci, c'est une grande faveur que vous me faîtes de me laisser observer ce joyau.

Il me semble que les seuls objets faits ce cet alliage sont les menottes et les fers de Melkor, Vorotemnar et Ilterendi, forgé par Aulë à la demande de Manwë. » lui apprit Elrond, levant les yeux pour observer les réactions de Calion. S'il sembla surpris un moment, cette surprise disparut bien vite pour laisser place à un air blasé qui intrigua Elrond.

« D'où venez-vous Calion? » La question le prit encore une fois par surprise et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait s'en tirer par un haussement d'épaules.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Calion entreprit de faire la réponse la plus succincte possible.

« Je viens d'un autre monde, appelé Terre, les Valars m'ont envoyé ici ». Court, rapide et avec un effet incroyablement dévastateur sur Elrond. Mais il ne semblait pas remettre en cause ses paroles, la vérité se lisait dans les yeux verts de Calion. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait tirer plus de détails, Elrond décida que ça lui suffisait.

« Vous êtes un jeune homme plein de promesses Calion, la guerre se prépare, j'espère vous voir user de vos _talents_ pour voir la paix régner », laissant planer le doute sur ces talents, il l'avait dit, Calion savait se battre, mais si les Valars l'avaient envoyé ici, alors Calion avait plus que de simples talents d'archer et d'épéiste.

Elrond se détourna alors de lui, Calion comprit que l'entrevue se terminait là et sortit du bureau des questions pleins la tête.  
Du tilkal, c'est d'un alliage magique qu'était forgé son épée, les Valars l'avaient gâté. Ils le destinaient donc à se battre, ce n'était pas qu'une vulgaire épée servant uniquement à le protéger des bandits et autres méchants. S'il devait partir à la guerre, comment pourrait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait ?

Calion avait du mal à voir le but des Valars, mais il avait la confiance et l'espoir, tout irait bien.

Deux semaines plus tard, un vieil homme vêtu de gris fut accueilli comme le Messie, c'était Gandalf, l'Istar.

Il allait enfin avoir des informations. Le temps des questions était venu.


	7. L'espoir retrouvé

Gandalf marchait au côté d'Elrond dans l'un des magnifiques cloitres de Fondcombe, bordé par de grandes colonnes de marbres blanc. La mine sombre, la voix basse, il devisait avec le maître des lieux sur la trahison de Sarouman le Blanc. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes et l'expression affichée sur le visage d'Elrond allait dans ce sens également, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, il regardait le sol en écoutant attentivement le l'Istar.

En levant les yeux pour admirer les merveilles de Fondcombe, Gandalf parcourut du regard l'intégralité du cloître pour se poser sur un jeune homme de l'autre côté du cloitre, vêtu de noir, très semblable aux rodeurs du noir, d'ailleurs il crut un instant voir Aragorn mais devant la jeunesse évidente de l'inconnu, ce n'était pas lui.

L'inconnu avait la tête penchée sur un livre posé sur ses genoux, ses cheveux noirs et courts lui tombant légèrement devant les yeux.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait distinguer depuis son point de vue mais cela intrigua tout de suite Gandalf, d'une part c'était un homme, il n'avait clairement pas la carrure ni la posture guindée des elfes, d'autre part il était rare de voir des étrangers dans les murs les plus intimes de Fondcombe. Fondcombe était grand, et le cœur de la cité était réservé à une élite, tout le monde ne pouvait graviter autour du maître des lieux.

C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de le voir dans ce cloître. S'arrêtant pour se retourner vers son ami, il n'eut même pas à poser la question, Elrond avait tout de suite remarqué l'objet de l'attention de Gandalf.

« C'est le jeune homme que vous avez demandé de chercher à Aragorn. Il est arrivé ici il y a quelques jours. Comme vous le savez, son nom est Calion. C'est un jeune homme pour le moins surprenant.

Savez-vous que son épée est faite de Tilkal ? » énonça Elrond. Sans laisser le temps à l'Istar d'exprimer sa surprise pourtant évidente sur son visage, il poursuivit :

« Lui-même n'en savait rien. C'est quelqu'un de très secret, il ne parle pas beaucoup mais rien ne lui échappe. Je pense qu'il a autant de questions que vous et qu'il attend beaucoup de votre rencontre. » Sur ces paroles, Elrond planta là son ami et partit dans une direction diamétralement opposée, sans même laisser le temps à Gandalf de dire quoique ce soit.

Gandalf observa Elrond disparaitre au coin du couloir et retourna son attention sur Calion. Celui-ci était debout, l'observant, immobile, impassible, même de loin, Gandalf se sentait déshabillé du regard.

Calmement, il longea le cloitre, se fixant mutuellement du regard. Après le dernier angle droit du cloitre, Gandalf et Calion se faisaient face à face, ils semblaient tous les deux se défier du regard.

Les yeux de Calion étaient d'un vert renversant, très clairs, transperçant. Sa posture était relaxée mais on pouvait sentir une tension peser sur ses épaules. Calion était avide de questions, cela se sentant à des kilomètres. De son côté Gandalf le jaugeait du regard, Calion était certainement un combattant à en juger par sa musculature et sa posture, il n'avait pas un regard innocent, mais on ne sentait pas une once de méchanceté émanée de lui.

En quelques secondes, Gandalf le jugea digne de confiance, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux et son visage, de froid et distant, il passa à bienveillant et souriant. Voyant cela, Calion abandonna sa posture défiante et il se défit totalement, laissant voir sa douleur, ses multitudes de questions qui le torturaient, ses doutes. Son visage devint inquiet, l'espoir de voir enfin ses questions élucidées éclaira ses yeux et l'espace d'un instant, Gandalf sentit monter en lui une bouffée de compassion pour ce jeune homme dont il ne savait presque rien. Calion était comme un enfant perdu, qui cherchait quelqu'un à qui s'accrocher.

Sans un mot, tous les deux s'assirent sur le banc occupé précédemment par Calion. Le silence s'installa, tous les deux contemplant les splendeurs de la cité elfique, le feuillage d'automne commençait à colorer de rouge et de brun les arbres et le soleil couchant illuminait la rivière en contrebas qui faisait miroiter milles reflets.

« Vous m'avez appelé. » Calion brisa le silence, ne pouvant plus se contenir. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question, il énonçait un fait, indiscutable.

Gandalf hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mystérieux. Calion eut la drôle de sensation de voir les rôles renversés et il sentit toute la frustration que pouvait ressentir les gens devant son mutisme.

Prenant les devants, il prit une inspiration avant de demander : « Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était presque suppliante, il était dans une quête désespérée de réponses.

« Pourquoi ? » reprit Gandalf, l'air de se poser la question à lui-même. « Pourquoi ? Une intuition sans doute. Je ne saurai le dire. Un rêve peut-être. » répondit-il, la voix basse, comme en pleine interrogation intérieure.

Mais cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Calion, qui préférait laisser son regard parcourir le paysage crépusculaire plutôt que laisser voir son désarroi à Gandalf.

« Un rêve ? » Comment un rêve pouvait l'avoir guidé jusqu'à lui ?

« Au fil de mes périples, j'ai côtoyé beaucoup de dangers. Un jour en traversant la forêt d'Eryn Vorn, j'ai senti une présence dans cette forêt. » raconta Gandalf. Calion était très attentif, se reconnaissant dans les paroles de l'Istar, il se savait le seul habitant de Eryn Vorn.

« C'était une présence discrète et imposante à la fois. Seul un œil avisé aurait pu deviner que vous viviez dans cette forêt, c'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé Aragorn d'ailleurs. Cette présence était également dangereuse, imposante et dangereuse. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans cette forêt, quelque chose d'agressifs. Pourtant c'était contenu, le mal ne régnait pas. C'est pourquoi je vous ai lassez tranquille, passant tout de même de temps en temps pour vérifier que cette présence ne faisait pas le Mal dans la forêt. Je voulais éviter que le Mal n'imprègne encore une fois une forêt comme Eryn Lasgalen. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadé que vous saviez que j'étais là. »

Calion acquiesça, effectivement il avait senti quelqu'un parcourir ou traverser la forêt, mais n'avait jamais cherché à savoir si c'était régulier.

« Dans mes rêves, des songes éveillés je devrais plutôt dire, les Valars m'envoient des messages, et l'un deux vous concernait. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu connaissance de votre nom. Je ne saurai le décrire mais je sentais que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous. Pourtant je sens que vous êtes dangereux. Mais je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Il y a quelque chose en vous qui veux sortir, et ceci pourrait tout détruire sur son passage. »

Gandalf se tourna vers son interlocuteur, celui-ci avait le visage crispé par la peur, par les incertitudes. Calion se tourna lui aussi vers Gandalf, reconnaissant de lui avoir appris ce qu'il savait.

« Vous avez raison… Je suis dangereux » dit Calion à voix basse, las d'être un danger constant.

Il n'en pouvait plus de tous ces secrets, il lui pesait trop et la solitude de ces dernières années à laquelle il s'était pourtant habitué pesa soudain sur ses épaules. Il s'affaissa défait, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ces épaules. Alors, il décida de tout déballer.  
« En réalité, je ne viens pas de ce monde » dit-il d'une traite. Si Gandalf était surpris, il le cacha très bien. Reprenant un peu de confiance en lui en voyant que l'Istar ne le traitait pas de menteur ou de fou, Calion reprit, la voix un peu plus claire.

« Dans mon ancien monde, il y avait aussi la guerre, une guerre terrible » annonça Calion, la mine sombre, les souvenirs hantant ses yeux.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup de me famille et de mes amis dans cette guerre. Et un jour, lors d'une bataille, les Valars m'ont laissé un choix. C'est ainsi que j'ai atterrit en Terre du Milieu il y a de ça cinq ans.

Les débuts ont été très difficiles, même si les Valars m'ont fait dons de mon épée et de mon arc, je ne savais pas me battre et ne connaissait rien aux langues et cultures de ces contrées. J'ai erré tel un vagabond pendant plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Baranor, un vieux fermier qui me prit sous son aile et m'enseigna les arts du combat. Il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être. (Calion eut un léger sourire devant cette constatation tout simple.) A sa mort, j'ai un peu voyagé avant de m'installer à Eryn Vorn et d'y vivre dans la solitude. Je ne me sentais pas assez à l'aise pour vivre parmi les Hommes ou pour voyager. » Calion termina son récit par un petit soupir et se tourna vers Gandalf. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait par l'histoire de Calion et son sourcil haussé montrait clairement qu'il attendait autre chose.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, Calion décida de couper court.

« Ma magie… C'est ma magie que vous sentez. » indiqua-t-il, inquiet de la réaction de Gandalf.

Gandalf ne semblait pas surpris, au contraire mais était clairement déterminé à ce que Calion lui avoue absolument tout. « Votre magie ? » l'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

« Dans mon ancien monde, je faisais partie d'une communauté appelé sorciers. Nous pouvons utiliser la magie environnante et la stocker pour réaliser des choses incroyables. Un peu comme vos pouvoirs d'Istar. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, mon réservoir magique était plein et il l'est toujours aujourd'hui, c'est là qu'est le problème. Les Valars m'ont informé qu'une fois arrivé au bout de mes capacités, je ne pourrais plus faire de magie, la magie de la Terre du Milieu étant trop différente de la mienne. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la préserver, de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Et c'est là que fut ma plus grave erreur. » Sans même lever les yeux sur Calion Gandalf avait compris de quoi il ressortait, mais laissa Calion terminer son explication.

« La magie, elle n'aime pas vraiment être enfermé, la magie, c'est de la liberté sous forme matérielle presque. En la gardant ainsi en moi, je lui ai fait du mal, elle est devenue agressive, violente, je la sens parfois en moi. C'est cette présence dangereuse que vous avez senti en moi. Il me reste beaucoup de magie et si jamais je devais la laisser sortir un jour, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir limiter ses actions. Bien sûr, elle ne me fera jamais de mal, je ne peux en dire autour pour tout être vivant dans les parages. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pesant, Calion dans l'attente d'une réaction et Gandalf perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je vous fait confiance » dit simplement Gandalf, posant un regard bienveillant sur Calion. Celui-ci choqué, leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts, incertain.

« Je sais que le moment venu, vous saurez prendre la bonne décision en ce qui concerne votre magie. » reprit –il, se levant et se plaçant devant Calion. « D'ici là, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur lorsque je vous en demanderai une », ne laissant pas vraiment le choix à Calion quant à sa réponse.

Hésitant, Calion choisit tout de même faire lui aussi confiance au magicien, même s'il n'avait pas répondu à toutes ses questions, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Rien que de se confier sur son passé avait mis du baume au cœur blessé de Calion.

Alors Calion hocha positivement de la tête. Gandalf fut satisfait et se détourna, sur le point de partir.

Quel genre de faveur, Gandalf ? » demanda précipitamment Calion.

« Les Valars vous aime bien, mon garçon. S'ils vous ont donné une épée forgée en tilkal, ce n'est pas pour couper des pâquerettes » Sur ce, il laissa Calion sur le banc et s'éloigna.

Calion baissa les yeux sur ces mains, la solitude qui lui pesait et ses angoisses semblèrent s'envoler d'un coup. Et il se mit à pleurer, de soulagement d'avoir enfin trouver sa voie, d'avoir trouvé de nouveaux compagnons, de tristesse aussi pour ses amis et sa famille perdu, pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie.

Il pleura d'un espoir retrouvé.


	8. Les temps sombres

Voilà déjà presque un mois qu'Aragorn était parti dans une nouvelle mission pour Gandalf, dans la contrée d'un peuple de petites gens appelés Hobbit. Si les souvenirs de Calion étaient exacts, il s'agissait de la Comtée.

Calion commençait à trouver le temps long, la compagnie de ces êtres parfaits et immortels qu'étaient les elfes n'étaient pas des plus passionnantes. D'ailleurs Calion ne savait guère comment ceux-ci passait leurs temps, sans doute d'obscures occupations à faire de la musique, peindre ou contempler le paysage, une des seules choses que Calion était content de partager avec eux.

Il se contentait de lire et de s'entraînait et reprenait malgré lui le quotidien de l'homme isolé qu'il était à Eryn Vorn, bien que l'air de Fondcombe le faisait progressivement sortir de sa coquille, comme une thérapie à long therme. Gandalf, il ne le voyait guère, il était toujours fourré avec Elrond où dans la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe.

Seul le soir était source de divertissement, il allait souvent s'installer sur un banc, accompagné d'un vieux hobbit, Bilbon, qui lui raconter ses aventures aux côtés de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et ses compagnons nains. Ses histoires étaient palpitantes, des faits historiques passionnants, il lui donnait l'impression de rencontrer les différents peuples évoqués en personne.

Ce maître hobbit était un personnage tout à fait singulier auquel Calion s'était beaucoup attaché. Mais Bilbon n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et avait deviné que Calion était un étranger à le Terre du Milieu. En échange de ses récits, Calion devait lui conter ses aventures. C'est ainsi que Bilbon devint son confident, la troisième personne à avoir entendu le son de sa voix en dehors de Gandalf et Elrond.

Il n'omettait aucun détail, les joies qu'il avait pu éprouver aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, ses erreurs, ses colères. Bien que Bilbon ne comprenne pas tout ce que lui disait Calion, leurs deux mondes étant singulièrement différents, Calion prenait le temps de lui expliquer l'histoire de sa communauté, le fonctionnement de chaque objet.

Jamais Bilbon ne remettait en cause les paroles de Calion, même s'il les trouvait parfois improbable au point de lancer un grand « Impossible ! ». Mais voyant la déception dans le regard de Calion, il se calmait et continuer à l'écouter, l'existence d'un autre monde était difficile à avaler, Calion le comprenait fort bien.

Bilbon souffrait également de la solitude alors c'est ainsi qu'il se consolèrent.

C'est par son ami Bilbon que Calion appris que la fille bien-aimée d'Elrond, Arwen, était parti la veille, dans une grande précipitation. Ils en déduisirent que quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se dérouler.

Ils ne se trompaient pas, la journée suivant fut un vrai chambardement, Bilbon vint le trouver, dans tous ses états, pleurant presque, sur le fait que son neveu Frodon était arrivé bien mal en point.

Il le consola comme il put, tentant de le réconforter. Bilbon passa ainsi deux jours entiers dans une profonde déprime, inquiet à l'idée de perdre son héritier dans des circonstances affreuses. Ces jours-là, Calion délaissa les livres et les armes pour tenter de divertir son ami.

Plus tard, il se fit la réflexion que ça n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, ils s'étaient simplement tenus côte à côte, muets comme des tombes, à regarder les rivières s'écoulait, le soleil se levant à l'ouest pour disparaître derrière les collines de la vallée. Calion espérait seulement que sa simple présence avait pu aider son ami.

Deux jours, après l'arrivée en catastrophe de Frodon et Arwen, Calion eut la joie de savoir qu'il allait revoir Aragorn, et dans un élan de bonne humeur que ne lui ressemblait plus, il vint les attendre devant les portes de Fondcombe.

Leur arrivée n'était guère glorieuse, Aragorn semblait à bout, trainant les pieds, des cernes marquées sous ses yeux et ses petits compagnons ne rayonnaient pas d'une forme olympique, bien au contraire. L'un, blond et costaud, était presque suspendu à la longe de son poney, l'inquiétude et le manque de sommeil lui rongeant le visage, les yeux rouges et le visage blafard. Il sembla néanmoins s'émerveiller devant la beauté des lieux et tomba en complète et, ridicule au sens de Calion (serait-ce la jalousie que le faisait parler ?), admiration devant les elfes.

Les deux autres étaient presque dans le même état, moroses, prêt à s'écrouler avant même d'avoir eu un lit. Bruns et bouclés, ils avaient un air mutin et de loin, Calion les avait pris pour des frères.

Tout ce monde, sale et puant, arriva dans l'enceinte de Fondcombe et furent tout de suite pris en charge, Calion disparut dans la masse, simplement heureux d'avoir revu Aragorn, ne souhaitant pas être de trop alors que de toute évidence, ils avaient tous besoin de repos.

C'est le lendemain que tout changea, il était sur le banc avec Bilbon, celui-ci lui racontant la rencontre avec Bëor, l'homme se changeant en ours, lorsque les deux hobbits presque-frères-mais-pas-tout-à-fait arrivèrent ou plus exactement déboulèrent sur eux.

Les retrouvailles avec Bilbon furent enthousiastes, ils se sautaient dans les bras les uns les autres en riant. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé qu'il remarquèrent la présence de Calion.

Ils se figèrent, surpris de voir un homme, vêtu tout de noir, assez jeune, de grand yeux verts. L'un d'eux se reprit bien vite.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes-vous en ces lieux? » demandât-il, comme s'il était déjà le propriétaire des lieux.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question, Calion continua à les détailler, de leurs pieds velus à leur tête bouclée, ils avaient l'air d'avoir des têtes à bêtises, ces deux là.

Finalement, ce fut Bilbon que le présenta.

« Chers enfants, je vous présente mon ami Calion. Calion est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'un moins, comme vous, il est un invité du Seigneur Elrond ».

Comme le voulait la bienséance, les deux hobbits s'inclinèrent légèrement, en réponse Calion fit de même.

« Calion je vous présente les cousins de mon neveu, Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc, surnommés Merry et Pippin » poursuivit-il en désignant respectivement les hobbits susnommés.

Calion se fit la réflexion qu'il allait avoir du mal à les différencier, cette constatation lui rappelant douloureusement Fred et George.

Il se leva, surplombant par sa carrure et sa grande taille les trois hobbits. Il les salua d'un signe de tête accompagné d'un "maître hobbit" et prit congé, souhaitant les laisser avoir leurs retrouvailles familiales.

Après s'être éloigné de quelque pas, il entendit, sans forcément avoir l'ouïe finie : « Quel homme bizarre », il ne sut si c'était Merry ou Pippin mais il était sûr que l'un des deux ne devait pas connaître le sens du mot discrétion. Au détour du couloir, il tendit l'oreille et perçut Bilbon :

« Certes, mes chers enfants, Calion est l'homme le plus étrange qu'il m'ait été donnée de rencontrer, mais c'est quelqu'un de passionnant. Il est bien plus que ce qu'il parait être. »

Cette marque de confiance et d'amitié mit du baume au cœur de Calion et n'en aima qu'encore plus le vieux hobbit.

C'est au détour d'un couloir suivant, le sourire aux lèvres, que Calion percuta quelqu'un et son sourire fit presque le tour de son visage en voyant que ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Aragorn.

Celui-ci fut plus que surpris devant le visage transformé de Calion. Calion était déjà un homme beau pour les critères de la « race », mais maintenant il était rayonnant. De toute évidence, il avait pris un bain de soleil à Fondcombe, sa peau était légèrement halée, loin de la pâleur qu'arborait sa peau dans sa sombre forêt d'Eryn Vorn. Ses entraînements intenses continuaient à lui dessiner une belle musculature. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de vie et de joie, et son visage imberbe contribuait à lui donner d'un air enfantin, dévoilant un grand sourire qui laissait deviner une belle dentition.

Sa mâchoire carrée et ses pommettes hautes donnaient une belle harmonie à son visage, de l'avis d'Aragorn, si Calion n'habitait pas chez les elfes mais chez les hommes, toutes les dames seraient à ses pieds.

La gaieté qu'exprimait Calion était peu commune face au mutisme exaspérant auquel il avait été confronté durant leur voyage.

Aragorn fut vraiment ravi d voir Calion en si grande forme.

« Calion, mon ami, voilà longtemps que je ne vous ai vu. L'air de Fondcombe vous a transformé. » remarquât -il, tout aussi souriant que son interlocuteur.

* * *

« Aragorn, je suis content de vous voir, j'ai ouïe dire que votre voyage fut périlleux, je suis soulagé de vous savoir indemnes, vous ainsi que vos compagnons » fit Calion.

Ce fut la plus longue phrase qu'Aragorn avant jamais entendu de la part de Calion, il en fut étonné, mais ravi que le jeune homme commence à s'ouvrir et sorte de sa solitude.

Bien qu'Aragorn ne connaisse pas Calion depuis longtemps, il l'appréciait énormément, Calion cachait sa tristesse et sa solitude devant un mutisme effrayant, mais malgré cet obstacle, Calion était quelqu'un de particulièrement attachant.  
« J'en suis soulagé également » répondit-il en riant, « Hélas, Frodon est toujours à la Maison de Guérison, j'étais justement en chemin pour lui rendre visite, souhaiteriez-vous m'accompagner ? » lui offrit Aragorn.

D'un hochement de tête, Calion emboita le pas à Aragorn, si le voyage jusqu'à la Maison de Guérison fut silencieux, Aragorn n'en tint pas rigueur à Calion.

Arrivé à la Maison de Guérison, Calion reconnut tout de suite Merry et Pippin qui discutaient avec emphase avec le premier hobbit qu'il avait aperçu au retour de leur voyage.

Les yeux de Merry et Pippin, grandirent en reconnaissant Aragorn et encore plus en voyant Calion.

Calion s'inclina légèrement devant les hobbits, singe de respect et ils répondirent de même. Un des hobbit, Pippin semblait-il, présenta Calion à Sam, l'air plus que ravi des détenir des informations supplémentaires.

« Sam, je te présente Maître Calion, un ami de Bilbon et de Grand Pas à ce que je vois. » Pippin s'arrêta là, content de lui, de toutes évidence considérant que les présentations n'avaient pas besoin d'aller plus loin.

Le hobbit, dénommé Sam était bien plus poli et souhaite se présenter de lui-même.

« Bonjour, Maître Calion, je suis Samsagace Gamegie, vous pouvez m'appeler Sam » se présentât-il timidement. Il rougit devant le bref hochement de tête de Calion, sans doute par peur d'avoir fait un faux pas devant les grandes gens, tel que celle-ci ne daigne lui répondre oralement.

Pippin fut moins délicat.

« Maître Calion, pouvez-vous parler ? » questionna-t-il, sans se moquer le moins du monde, comme s'il était inquiet que Calion soit muet, le regard déjà plein de compassion.

Calion fut pris au dépourvu par la question et malgré la simplicité de la réponse à fournir il ne réussit à ouvrir la bouche. Ce fut Aragorn que le sauva.

« Jeune maître hobbit, Calion ne dit que de sages paroles et rien de futile ne sort de sa bouche. » lança-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Calion qui le remercia intérieurement.

Pippin baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute et marmonna un désolé. Sam, quant à lui, sembla plus que rassuré de ne pas avoir offensé une grande gens.

Au moment même où Pippin s'apprêtait à sortir une autre question surement stupide, Elrond apparut sur le seuil de la porte, souriant, invitant tout ce petit monde à entrer.

Calion préféra rester dehors, peu désireux d'être au milieu de toutes ces embrassades et effusion d'amitié.

Il se dit qu'un jour nouveau l'attendait et était plus qu'heureux qu'Aragorn soit venu le chercher.

Alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les rires à l'intérieur de la Maison, Gandalf et Elrond en sortirent et s'approchèrent de lui, la mine sombre.

Tout de suite, Calion prit une posture sérieuse, sentant que des incidents graves s'étaient déroulés ou aller se dérouler.

Les temps sombres planaient sur eux.

Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui ont des tendances à s'affoler qu'il n'y aura pas de pairing Harry/Aragorn, je n'envisage aucune romance.

N'hesitez pas à m'encourager et m'envoyer vos impressions.


	9. Destin scellé

Elrond et Gandalf se tenaient tout deux face à Calion, plus grands que lui malgré sa taille respectable, Calion se sentait intimidé et inquiet par leur mine grave et sérieuse. Gandalf avait un air sombre plutôt effrayant, les sourcils froncés comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose, Calion en était parfaitement sûr, il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Quant à Elrond, ses lèvres pincées indiquaient une grande inquiétude.

Par un mimétisme involontaire, Calion se sentit inquiet, ses épaules se raidirent, ses yeux s'assombrirent. En cherchant à se rassurer il chercha la poigne de son épée avant de se rappeler qu'il ne risquait rien, par conséquent, Calimmacil l'attendait sagement dans sa chambre.

Calion ne dit rien, attendant que l'un des deux prennent la parole, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir commencer, d'un signe de tête, Elrond incita Calion à le suivre dans un endroit calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ces chers hobbits dont les retrouvailles effusives s'entendaient encore.

Calion suivit les deux sages dans un patio, tranquille, baigné dans la lumière brillante de ce début d'après-midi.

Elrond faisait face à la vue, tournant le dos à Calion et Gandalf.

« Que savez-vous de l'anneau unique Calion ? » demanda Elrond, la voix presque menaçante, il n'y aurait aucune place au mensonges dans cette discussion.

L'anneau unique, une bague, en quoi une bague pouvait être dangereuse ? Puis comme un flash, il se rappela des histoires sur Sauron, son règne de terreur et la guerre, dernière alliance des Elfes et des Hommes lors du Deuxième Age, il se souvenait des écrits sur la bataille sur les plaines du Dagorlad.

Il essaya de se remémorer ce que ses livres d'Eryn Vorn lui avait enseigné sur l'anneau. Il se rappela que l'Anneau Unique était le plus puissant de tous, forgé par Sauron dans les feux de l'Orodruin.

C'était lors du Deuxième Age que Sauron se mêla aux Elfes sous le nom d'Annatar et leur enseigna la fabrication des anneaux de pouvoirs. A partir de là, Calion ne savait plus grand-chose, seulement que pour s'unir contre Sauron, il y avait eu la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes qui fut la plus grande et la plus glorieuse armée qu'ait vu la Terre du Milieu depuis la marche de l'armée du Valinor contre Morgoth à la fin du Premier Âge. Ensuite Isildur, grâce à son épée Elendil, détruit Sauron et garda l'Anneau, ce qui fut sa propre perte. De ce qu'il savait pour le moment, l'Anneau avait été perdu.

Calion transmis calmement les maigres informations qu'il avait, se demandant ou Elrond voulait en venir. Celui-ci l'écoutait sagement, lui tournant toujours le dos. Gandalf avait pris ses aises et s'était installé sur un banc, regardant fixement devant lui, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« En fait Calion, l'Anneau est ici, en ce moment, à Fondcombe. Comme vous le devinez, c'est une grande source de danger qui plane sur nous. Sauron reprend des forces, dans l'ombre du Mordor, il est aidé par Saroumane en Isengard. » lui apprit Elrond.

En entendant la trahison de Saroumane que Calion pensait du côté du bien, il jeta un œil à Gandalf, après tout Saroumane était censé être son mentor, mais Gandalf ne paraissait pas avoir relevé, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide.

Calion réfléchit à ce que Elrond venait de lui apprendre, si l'anneau était ici, effectivement, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais alors que faire de cet objet de malheur ?

Semblant entendre ses pensées, Elrond reprit, lui aussi fixant l'horizon,

« Pour le détruire, la seule façon est de le plonger dans le cœur du volcan d'où il est sorti, la montagne du Destin, au cœur du territoire ennemi, le Mordor. » Elrond fit une pause, semblant se préparer à la suite.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Calion n'avait d'autre vue que le dos d'Elrond et Gandalf ne semblait pas disposé à prendre part à la conversation. Calion attendit patiemment que Elrond se prononce.

« D'ici quelques jours, les représentants de chaque race vont arriver à Fondcombe, pour une audience spéciale qui définira le destin de la Terre du Milieu. Mon souhait est de monter une expédition qui partira pour la montagne du Destin afin de détruire l'Anneau. » Nouvelle pause d'Elrond.

Calion commençait à voir ou Elrond voulait en venir et cela lui fit peur. Gandalf était enfin sorti de ses pensées intimes et regardait maintenant Calion d'un air intéressé, mais pas le moins du monde inquiet quant aux potentielles réactions de Calion.

Elrond se tourna lentement face à Calion, la mine grave avec une expression indéchiffrable, un mélange de résignation et de compassion.

« Calion, je souhaite que vous partiez avec cette expédition »

La bombe était lâchée, même s'il s'y attendait, cela déstabilisa Calion. Etait-il prêt ? N'était-il pas en train de partir pour un voyage sans retour ? Il allait quitter son confort pour un chemin incertain, comment l'amour qu'il cherchait pouvait-il se trouver sur le sentier de la guerre ?

Elrond vit toutes ses inquiétudes inscrites sur son visage, Calion paraissait perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elrond s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne me donnez pas votre réponse tout de suite, vous avez une semaine pour y penser. Vous êtes convié à cette réunion ».

Gandalf se leva du banc, ce simple geste suffit à tous pour comprendre que la discussion était finie. La main d'Elrond quitta son épaule, celui-ci regarda Gandalf, il y eut une discussion silencieuse entre les deux que Calion ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Les deux quittèrent le patio, le laissant seul, torturé par ses questions.

Calion s'approcha de la balustrade, contemplant les grands jardins de Fondcombe, illuminé par le Soleil, la sérénité qui se dégageait de ces lieux contribuèrent à le calmer.

Voulait-il partir ? Non, certainement pas, certes il n'aimait pas plus que ça les elfes mais Fondcombe était devenu sa maison. Sa maison, qui risquait d'être détruite par ce maudit anneau.

Il allait quitter Bilbon, son nouvel ami, il ne pourrait plus entendre ses histoires, il ne pourrait plus s'exorciser de sa vie passée grâce à lui.

Mais s'il n'aidait pas l'expédition, Bilbon allait mourir. C'était un cruel dilemme qui le déchirait.

Perdu dans ses tribulations douloureuses, Calion n'entendit pas pas quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

« Calion, mon ami, vous semblait tourmenté. »

La voix qui s'éleva derrière lui le fit sursauter et se retourner vivement.

Aragorn leva les mains en signe d'apaisement devant la brusque réaction de Calion.

Apaisé, Calion retourna à sa contemplation, maintenant rejoint d'Aragorn qui s'était installé à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre son, se contentant de la beauté irréelle qui se dégageait des lieux.

Le trop plein d'émotions fit que Calion ne réussit à se contenir. De toute façon, Aragorn semblait être proche de Gandalf et Elrond, il devait surement savoir.

« Elrond et Gandalf souhaitent que je parte avec l'expédition pour détruire l'Anneau ». Sa voix était calme, comme s'il énonçait qu'il faisait beau.

Aragorn ne dit rien et ne parut pas surpris.

« Vous saviez ».

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple constatation, étonnamment Calion n'était pas surpris, juste déçu que son ami n'ait pas voulu lui faire parts de cette informations. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas à Aragorn de lui parlait de ceci, alors Calion lui pardonna.

En réponse Aragorn hocha la tête.

Ils continuèrent à observer le paysage. Aragorn se surprit à apprécier cet instant de silence avec Calion, aussi aucun des deux ne cherchant à rompre le silence. Puis d'un commun accord, ils se séparèrent, comme les deux amis qu'ils étaient devenus, nul besoin d'au revoir solennel, seul un regard suffit.

Au cours de la semaine qui suivit, Calion profita de chaque instant auprès de Bilbon, faisant par la même occasion la rencontre de ce fameux Frodon.

Frodon et Calion semblaient mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Calion était presque certain que c'était à cause de l'anneau, lorsqu'il était trop proche de lui, il se sentait nauséeux, sa magie répondait à celle de l'anneau, sa magie même agressive n'était pas devenue Mauvaise, aussi elle réagissait négativement à la présence de l'anneau, rendant malade Calion, qui trouvait toutes les excuses possibles pour quitter Bilbon dès lors qu'il sentait l'aura malfaisante de l'anneau s'approcher. Et Frodon devant l'attitude froide de Calion n'était également pas à l'aise en sa présence, malgré le fait que son oncle lui ai répété que Calion était quelqu'un de bien.

Il s'entraina aussi dur aux armes, parfois accompagnés de Aragorn.

Il faisait tout ça car au fond de lui, il avait pris sa décision, il n'était pas prêt à perdre tout ça, mais mieux valait le quitter pour mieux le retrouver.

Calion était encore plus silencieux que d'ordinaire selon Aragorn, il avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, mais il semblait avoir fait machine arrière. Aragorn mit ça sur le compte de ses inquiétudes.

Le jour de la réunion approcha plus vite que prévu. En même temps, il aurait dû prévoir, tout Fondcombe était en ébullition avec toutes ces nouvelles arrivées.

Il était dans sa loge, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre, mais aussi physiquement. Calion était jeune, il était difficile de se faire prendre au sérieux parmi des hommes murs. Alors il voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

Mais étant imberbe, la tâche se compliquait, soupirant Calion laissa tomber. Il mit ses vêtements habituels, un pantalon noir plutôt près du corps, rentré dans ses bottes en cuir tout aussi noires, avec des lacets qui lui montaient à mi- mollets. Sa chemise était noire, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, recouverte par son manteau qui lui descendait jusqu'à mi mollets également, une ceinture autour de la taille, Calion se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait en tous points à Aragorn, ce qui le fit sourire.

Calion se surprenait parfois à penser à Aragorn comme un grand-frère, ces pensées avaient le don de le rassurer, sa force tranquille et son assurance l'apaisaient.

Dans un nouveau soupir, il se dirigea vers le lieu de la réunion.

Son arrivée passa presque complètement inaperçu, ils étaient tous en train de discuter, seul Aragorn qui lui fit un clin d'œil, Gandalf et Elrond qui posèrent sur lui un regard lourd de sens et Frodon qui lui sembla surpris de le voir, sans doute le pensait-il insignifiant dans cette histoire.

Peu à peu, les invités prirent place, Calion s'installa le plus loin possible de Frodon pour fuir l'influence néfaste de l'Anneau. Il se trouva à côté d'un homme grand au cheveux longs, blonds roux portant un écusson qu'il reconnut comme étant celui du Gondor et d'une homme de la même contrée mais plutôt vieux, ses cheveux étaient déjà blancs.

Calion regarda les évènements d'une oreille distraite, écoutant à peine, souhaitant seulement que tout se termine vite. Même le discours effrayant de bêtise de son voisin et la dispute qui s'ensuivit ne le fit pas lever de son siège. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à échapper à l'influence de l'anneau, en posant ses yeux partout sauf sur lui, ce qui ne servait à rien, soyons honnêtes.

Pendant ce temps, il détaillait tous ces visages inconnus, il reconnaissait seulement l'elfe blond qu'il avait vu récemment discuter avec Aragorn, ces deux-là semblaient bons amis. Tous les autres étaient presque indignes d'intérêt, sauf peut-être le descendant de Gloin, un ami de Bilbon, il essayait de reconnaitre le nain à travers les description de Bilbon, sans doute était-ce le nain à la crinière rousse, comme son père.

C'est quand tout se calma par le grand coup de hache du dénommé Gimli, c'était bien lui, qu'il reprit ses esprits.

Tout s'enchaina alors très vite, Frodon se déclara comme le porteur de l'anneau au désespoir de Gandalf et d'Aragorn qui ne pouvaient lutter contre. Un à un il se déclarèrent, Legolas, l'elfe blond, le nain Gimli, Boromir, le prétentieux du Gondor, Aragorn, Gandalf.

Il y eut un silence. Elrond et Gandalf se tournèrent de concert vers Calion, les autres suivirent les regards et semblèrent surpris de le découvrir.

Mal à l'aise, Calion se leva et se dirigea d'un pas souple vers le groupe. Cette attitude détachée jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Boromir fronça les sourcils.

« N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour comprendre l'enjeux de tout ceci ? » lança Boromir, légèrement méprisant.

Calion ne répondit pas à la provocation ce qui énerva encore plus le gondorien. Avant qu'il n'ouvre encore la bouche, Elrond le coupa.

« Rassurez-vous, Seigneur Boromir, Calion est digne de confiance et peut se révéler bien plus utile que ce que vous pensez ». Sur cette réponse énigmatique, hormis Aragorn, le groupe posa un regard inquisiteur sur Calion que se tortilla, franchement mal à l'aise.

Mais cet instant se brisa avec l'intervention des trois hobbits. Décidément Merry et Pippin étaient en tout point pareil à Fred et George, il les appréciait beaucoup. Et le dévouement de Sam envers Frodon était plus qu'admirable.

C'est ainsi que le destin de Calion fut scellé avec celui de l'anneau


	10. Apprentissage

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la porte Est de la cité elfique, celle qui faisait face Monts Brumeux. Les Hobbits étaient apprêtés pour leur long périple, affublés de capes chaudes, leur nervosité les faisait presque trembler. L'idée de s'éloigner un peu plus de leur chère Comté semblait briser le cœur des Hobbits, en particulier celui de Sam, son visage était si crispé qu'il semblait en permanence sur le point de pleurer. Merry et Pippin cachait leurs inquiétudes derrière leur façade moqueuse, un air téméraire et un peu stupide s'affichait sur leur visage, comme s'ils partaient pour une promenade de santé, préparé tout juste à l'éventualité qu'il pouvait croiser un au deux animaux dangereux mais sans plus de dangers.

Frodon était tout blanc, il prenait sans doute pour la première fois, la pleine mesure de ses actes, ses traits se tordait dans des mimiques de souffrances dont on ne savait si elles étaient dû à l'inconfort de porter l'anneau ou à un quelconque regrets de ses paroles.

Gimli attendait impatiemment le reste des troupes, appuyés contre un arbre, fumant sa pipe, complétement sourd aux potentiels dangers qui pouvaient accompagnés son voyage, tout à fait prêt à écraser quiconque se dresserait devant leur quête.

Legolas était de même, mais seulement intérieurement, de par sa nature elfique, son visage de marbre n'exprimait pas ses expressions comme le commun des mortels, seul un très léger pli sur son front indiquait le souci qu'il se faisait à l'égard de leurs quatre petits compagnons, qui bien qu'ils soient courageux n'avaient rien à faire dans un pareil périple.

Boromir était sans doute le plus impatient de tous, il trépignait sur place traçant des sillons en faisant les cent pas et marmonnant dans sa barbe à propos de certains retardataires.

En effet, il ne manquait plus que Gandalf, Aragorn et le plus mystérieux de leur Compagnie, Calion. Tous avaient des avis différents à l'encontre de leur dixième compagnon, Gimli estimait que son mutisme le rendait indigne de confiance, on ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait, Boromir ne pouvait pas le sentir, car même s'il ne lui avait rien fait, un instinct primaire lui dictait de se méfier, les quatre Hobbits étaient un peu effrayés par son attitude froide, plutôt sombre renforcé par son silence écrasant, quant à Legolas, le fait de le savoir ami de Gandalf et Aragorn semblait lui suffire pour ne pas avoir d'a priori, toutefois il émettait des réserves quant à sa place, de tout évidence contre son gré, de Calion.

Gandalf, Aragorn et Calion arrivèrent ensembles, accompagnés d'une quatrième personne, Bilbon qui voulait assister au départ de leur Compagnie.

De l'avis de tous, la ressemblance entre Calion et Aragorn était frappante, tous deux vêtus de noir, de la même façon, les cheveux noirs, bien que courts chez Calion, il avait le même regard, le même regard, la même détermination. Presque la même démarche, comme s'ils se côtoyaient depuis si longtemps que leurs habitudes avaient déteints l'un sur l'autre.

L'heure n'était plus aux embrassades et démonstrations d'affection, aussi Bilbon se contenta de souhaiter un bon voyage à son neveu, ses épaules se voutant sous le poids de sa culpabilité, car de son avis il était celui qui avait entrainé Frodon dans cette histoire.

Contre toute attente, après Frodon et ses cousins, c'est à Calion qu'il vint dire au revoir, lui faisant promettre de lui conter la suite de ses aventures avec Ron et Hermione. D'un hochement de tête, Calion lui promit, puis dans un élan d'affection envers le Semi-homme, il se baissa et lui enserra les épaules, lui chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point, le fait de l'avoir rencontré l'avait délivré d'un fardeau, celui de ses souvenirs.

Compatissant, Bilbon lui tapotant l'épaule, légèrement mal à l'aise, n'étant pas habitué à ceci de la part de son ami aux airs distants.

Lorsque Calion se redressa, sa posture avait changé, elle s'était faire plus droite, il semblait plus grand, avec son arc dans son dos et son épée au flanc, il avait une allure de grand guerrier, souligné par le feu brulant qui animait son regard, d'une certaine façon, il semblait à la fois rassurant et dangereux. Une contradiction qui en fit se méfier plus d'un.

C'est ainsi que débuta leur voyage, ils ne se connaissaient pas tous entre eux, ils étaient même méfiants les uns envers les autres. C'est sous ce climat tendu, entrecoupé par les mots d'affection de Sam envers Bill, le poney, que Fondcombe s'éloigna lentement mais surement derrière eux.

De l'avis de Calion, il aurait fallu passer par les Hauts Cols de Mont Brumeux pour ensuite longer l'Anduin mais Gandalf ne semblait pas de cet avis et préférai longer les montagnes pour passer à travers le col de Caradhras. Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune place au refus, Calion était contraint de suivre les ordres de leur vétéran.

Leur premier jour de voyage fut silencieux, même Merry et Pippin ne voulaient briser le silence pesant qui régnait sur la Compagnie, tourmentés par de sombres idées de manque d'herbe à pipe.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours de marche, alors qu'ils faisaient une halte que Merry et Pippin se virent offrit une leçon d'armes. Boromir se chargeait de leur enseigner sous le regard bienveillant et avisé d'Aragorn.

Calion était assis sur une rocher, ses yeux verts fixant l'horizon. Il entendit des pas légers se rapprochant, sans doute l'elfe. Il ne se trompait pas, le grand elfe blond s'assit à ses côtés, fixant le même point invisible que son voisin. Calion l'ignora totalement, le moindre frémissement de sa part entrainerait des questions, il en était sûr. D'ailleurs il n'eut pas besoin de frémissements que l'elfe était en train d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'adressa au vide, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le vent lui réponde plutôt que son compagnon d'arme.

« Qu'est-ce qui a poussé un homme solitaire à participer à une quête qui pourrait être sans retour ? » Sa voix n'était presqu'un murmure mais Legolas savait que Calion l'avait entendu. Pourtant il n'eut aucun signe de réaction, pas le moindre haussement d'épaules dont Calion avait le secret, pas de froncement de sourcils qui montrait que son voisin s'agaçait, rien de tout cela, Legolas se permit de jeter un coup d'œil en biais afin de voir si Calion allait lui répondre. Mais celui-ci fixait toujours l'horizon, presque indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aragorn et Gandalf bien qu'ils ne distinguent que quelques bribes de mots semblaient forts intéressés puisqu'ils dévoraient des yeux les interlocuteurs.

Legolas se remit à fixer l'horizon, des plaines de cailloux et d'herbes, pas un territoire hostile mais rien de très avenant. De toute évidence, il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Calion est fidèle à la réputation qu'il avait, un être renfermé, solitaire. Legolas soupira en son for intérieur, il ne voyait pas ce qu'Aragorn appréciait chez lui, il y avait forcément une raison mais elle était diablement bien cachée. Il ne savait s'il était triste pour ce jeune homme qui menait une si triste vie de solitude ou s'il le méprisait de cette inaccessibilité qui le rendait indigne de confiance.

Legolas se prépara à partir, il se leva et se retourna, apercevant à quelques pas Aragorn et Gandalf qui détournèrent prestement les yeux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Frodon faire de même, même le hobbit se méfiait de lui alors que c'étaient des êtres de bonnes compositions qui voyait plus facilement le bien que le mal chez les gens.

« L'espoir ». Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis, sortant d'une gorge serrée par l'émotion. Mais ce chuchotis était parfaitement perceptible pour les oreilles d'un elfe. Il se retourna vivement, étonné que Calion ait répondu après ce long silence. Et il vit, il vit la même chose qu'Aragorn, et en cet instant il ne put que l'aimer. L'amour par la compassion. Calion ne regardait plus l'horizon, il s'était tourné vers Legolas, Gandalf et Aragorn ne loupaient maintenant plus une miette de l'échange.

« N'est-ce pas l'espoir qui vous fait avancer ? Ce qui vous fait aussi participer à cette aventure ? L'espoir de sauver des vies, sauver votre forêt ? N'est pas l'espoir qui a fait que les Hobbits sont là aujourd'hui ? Ce qui fait qu'ils apprennent à se battre ? Vous tous aspirez à quelque chose de grand. A sauver des vies, des royaumes, à sauver l'humanité »

Calion s'était détourné, comme si les paires d'yeux braqués sur lui était un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Il parlait maintenant à l'horizon, les Hobbits avaient cessé de se battre, Boromir suivait également la discussion. Chacun était tourné vers Calion, aucun d'eux, exceptés Aragorn et Gandalf ne l'avait autant entendu avant ce jour.

Celui-ci était debout face aux plaines, le léger vent qui soufflait soulever son manteau et emportait ses mots lourds d'émotion.

« Moi aussi, j'ai de l'espoir. Mais rien de comparable à vous. C'est un espoir terriblement égoïste. Je n'aspire pas à sauver le monde, ni même mon foyer, je n'en ai guère. Le voilà mon espoir, avoir un foyer. Une famille. Vous cherchez à la protéger votre famille. Moi, je la cherche encore. C'est en ça que nous sommes différents, c'est aussi ça qui me rend indigne de confiance, autant à vos yeux qu'aux miens. »

Calion s'était affaissé, comme si sa peine était physique, la tristesse lui empoignait le cœur et lui broyait les poumons, s'il avait été seul, il se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même, cherchant par tous les moyens de faire sortir cette douleur, il se serait fait du mal même, tirant sur sa peau comme si elle était trop petite, lui enserrant la poitrine et l'empêchant de respirer. Une telle douleur qui lui donnait envie de se rouler sur le sol. Mais il n'était pas tout seul, il ne pouvait paraitre si faible. Un seul instant de faiblesse et ils pouvaient tous être pulvérisés sur place, sa magie ne l'aidait en rien au contrôle de ses émotions.

Legolas le détaillait, semblant avoir compris ses tourments intérieurs, les sourcils froncés, il se posait milles questions mais ne voulait empiéter sur la vie privée du jeune homme. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La question était plus pour lui-même que pour Calion, il voulait percer le mystère.

Legolas n'attendait pas de réponse, il pensait que Calion avait terminé de parler pour la semaine entière.

Pourtant, Calion n'avait pas fini de vider son sac.

« Il y eut un moment, un moment décisif, j'ai été placer face à un choix, celui de continuer ma vie d'avant ou celle d'en entamer une autre. J'ai choisi de démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais pour le moment, il s'avère que ma nouvelle vie ressemble fort à l'ancienne. »

Calion ne se retourna pas, il ne voulait plus de questions, il venait déjà de faire un gros effort. Legolas se détourna, surpris, inquiet et interrogatif. Inquiet de savoir comment la mentalité de Calion allait évoluer, les hommes qui ont vécu de dures épreuves n'en sortent pas toujours plus fort, mais plus sombres. Mais il voyait maintenant le potentiel qu'avait décelé Aragorn, tout l'amour que renfermait Calion qui n'attendait qu'à être distribué mais celui-ci avait peur de se faire rejeter et d'avoir mal.

Borormir partageait les mêmes sentiments que Legolas, décidant de voir ce qu'il adviendrait de Calion, il ne choisissait pas de lui faire confiance mais il choisit de me plus s'en inquiéter.

Aragorn avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme fiers de progrès de Calion, comme si celui-ci suivait une thérapie. Et Gandalf se demandait encore ce qui avait poussé les Valars à le mettre sur leurs chemins. On ne trouve pas sa famille sur les sentiers de la guerre, m'enfin !

Gimli surgit de derrière un rocher, tout le monde en fut surpris, et le regardèrent comme si un effroyable cadavre venait de pousser comme un champignon à ses pieds.

« Un gros nuage arrivent sur nous, il me semble suspect » dit-il dans son fort accent, pas le moins du monde attentif à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais avisant tous ces regards sur lui, il se dandina sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Heum, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? » demandât 'il,

Un rire franc et sonore s'éleva dans les airs. Tout le monde se retourna surpris vers son propriétaire, stupéfaits. Calion riait à gorge déployé. Devant les mines ébahies, il se mit à rire encore plus fort, se délestant de la tristesse qui venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il ne savait si c'était nerveux ou sincère, mais cela lui faisait du bien.

Le rire de Calion était très communicatif et bientôt ce fut toute la Communauté qui se mit à rire, excepté Gimli qui ne savait si c'était de lui qu'on riait ou d'une situation antérieure, ce qui n'était pas la même chose.

En fait le rire de Calion était bien plus que communicatif, il avait un quelque chose, qui rendait heureux, un petit plus qui projetait son bonheur dans les airs, le communiquant à ses pairs. Gandalf se mil alors à entrevoir l'origine du nom de Calion, le porteur de lumière.

Malheureusement cet instant de répit ne fut pas long, lorsque Legolas avisa la situation et qu'ils durent se cacher. Mais Calion en sortit soulagé, comme s'il venait de franchir une étape.

Face à lui, se dressait le col enneigé de Caradhras, laissant derrière lui les vastes plaines.

Les paysages de la Terre du Milieu était à son image. En face de lui se dressait la montagne, symbole de son ascension au bonheur, des dures épreuves qu'il allait travers pour y parvenir, délaissant ces plaines vides de toute vie, laissant sa solitude, se libérant de ses chaines.

Car Calion avait réappris à rire.


	11. Proximité malsaine

L'avancée dans ces territoires enneigés était terriblement éprouvante pour tous, sauf peut-être Legolas, sa légèreté incomparable lui conférait le pouvoir de marcher sur la neige et non pas de s'y enfoncé jusqu'au cou comme des nains de jardin cachés dans de hautes herbes.

Gandalf menait le chemin, ses grandes enjambées étaient dures à suivre, il semblait vouloir passer le col à toute vitesse comme si un danger leur courait après.

Les Hobbits étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus de cette situation, trébuchant souvent, leurs pieds nus anesthésiés par le froid, là où les hommes faisaient un pas, ils en faisaient un et demi. De quoi vite fatigué ces petits êtres.

La première chute ne tarda donc pas à arriver, Calion était à l'arrière de la marche, derrière Aragorn et devant lui Frodon et Boromir.

Calion avait aussi du mal à avancer, bien qu'il soit aussi résistant qu'Aragorn, aussi endurant, il était lassé de faire de tels efforts pour faire un pas, d'autant plus dans une montée rude comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Frodon perdit pieds, sans doute déstabilisés par un trou dans la neige. Si bien qu'il dégringola, roulant sur lui-même sur plusieurs mètres, s'approchant par la même occasion de Calion et Aragorn. Voyant Frodon, dans sa malchance, lui arriver dessus, Calion se figea, raide comme une planche de bois, s'attendant à tout moment à ressentir l'influence de l'anneau de par la proximité de son porteur, pourtant rien ne vint, quelque chose clochait.

Frodon, aidé par Aragorn se releva, tout le monde avait cessé de marcher, attendant que la marche reprenne son ordre. Pourtant, lorsque Frodon palpa son cou à la recherche de l'objet maudit, la lueur qui passa dans ses yeux en effraya plus d'un. L'air subitement inquiet, tous étaient déjà en train de retourné la neige du regard, cherchant désespérément à voir un éclat doré se distingué dans cette masse blanche. Ils n'eurent pas à cherche bien longtemps, voilà déjà que Boromir se penchait, attrapant par la chaine, l'Anneau. Tous regardèrent, interdits, la lueur de convoitise qui brillait dans les yeux de Boromir, attendant que celui-ci se reprenne.

« C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peur et de doute pour une si petite chose... une si petite chose... » dit-il, en se rapprochant de Frodon.

Il se faisait face, comme deux chiens convoitant le même os, ce qui était le cas, Frodon commençait déjà à être soumis à l'influence de l'Anneau et Boromir le convoitait, inconscient des dangers qu'il pouvait amener.

A cause de la nouvelle proximité de l'Anneau, Calion commença à nouveau à ressentir des nausées, des vertiges causés par les tourbillons de sa magie en lui, mais il resta impassible, il ne fallait pas qu'il montre cette faiblesse, comme pouvait-il être digne de confiance s'il tournait de l'œil à chaque fois que l'Anneau s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

Aragorn demanda poliment à Boromir de rendre l'anneau, ce que fit Boromir, sans doute voulant se montrer digne de confiance et d'intérêt. Frodon lui reprit d'une main autoritaire, comme si être séparé de cet objet de malheur était le pire moment de son existence.

Calion attendit impatiemment que tout le monde reprenne sa place dans la marche, pressé que l'on se remette à avancer pour mettre une nouvelle distance entre lui et le porteur de l'Anneau.

Alors qu'ils se remettaient à avancer, Aragorn se retourna vers lui, veillant sur lui. Calion était extrêmement pale, aussi pale que le manteau blanc de la montagne. Calion leva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Aragorn et lui faire savoir que tout aller bien pour lui, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

Nul besoin de mots pour communiquer, seul les échanges de regards suffisaient, ce qui fut le cas, Aragorn lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, pressa son épaule d'une main et se détourna pour suivre le groupe, pensant que le froid ne plaisait pas à Calion.

Il ne fallut que quelques mètres de séparation pour que tout retrouve son état normal dans l'estomac de Calion, il retrouva vite des couleurs, rassurant par la même occasion Aragorn qui lui jetait des fréquents coups d'œil.

La marche repris son état normal, c'est-à-dire, par force de grimace, de frissons et de grommellements surtout de la part de Gimli qui n'appréciait pas plus que ça de voir la neige lui arriver au menton.

Les Hobbits étaient les plus silencieux, traversant cette épreuve dans le silence, nouveau témoignage de leur courage et de leur détermination.

Mais bientôt le vent se leva, la neige se mis à tomber, provoquant de fortes bourrasques qui ensevelissait tout le monde, même Legolas se courbait face au vent, signe de sa force. Calion avait rentré le plus possible la tête dans les épaules, ne voulant offrir au vent glacial la moindre parcelle de peau. Il se concentrait plus sur les sons que sur sa vue pour suivre les autres, la visibilité étant fortement réduite.

Soudain, il releva la tête, frissonnant à l'entrée d'air froid sur sa gorge, il s'arrêta pour écouter le vent plus attentivement, des échos qui n'arrivait rien à voir avec les hurlements du vent percutaient les montagnes dans un bruit sourd. Comme une voix se détachant du son strident sifflant à ces oreilles, Calion parvenait à distinguer des mots, une voix grave, se trouvant sans doute à des lieues de là. Quelqu'un savait qu'ils tentaient le col.

Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer et tout le monde s'arrêta sous une corniche, pensant être à l'abri.

Gandalf écouta le vent, tendant l'oreille à la moindre parole connue.

Dans un regard exaspéré, il se retourna vers la compagnie.

« C'est Saroumane, il sait que nous tentons de passer par ce col. »

« Nous ne pouvons continuer, il nous faut faire demi-tour ou nous allons tous mourir » lança Boromir qui semblait prêt à dévalent les pentes sur les fesses plutôt que de continuer à gravir péniblement la montagne.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter qu'un craquement sonore se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux, avec horreur ils observèrent un pan de la montagne se détacher pour se précipiter vers eux, ils se plaquèrent dans un sursaut de survie à la paroi, se serrant les uns contre les autres tant l'espace était restreint, se tenant tous les uns aux autres, par des bras, des morceaux de vêtements.

La terre trembla sous leurs pieds quand la neige passa au-dessus d'eux pour s'écraser quelques mètres en contrebas et continuer son chemin, entrainant sur son sillage d'autres blocs de neiges, dans une cascade blanche et mortelle.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le plus gros de danger venait de passer. Ils se redressèrent, certains désorientés, ne sachant plus où trouver le Nord, d'autres confus comme Gimli qui avait été contraint à s'agripper à la jambe de Boromir, celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil goguenard auquel Gimli répondit en rougissant de gêne et en marmonnât dans sa barbe.

A la suite d'une courte discussion, Frodon choisit de passer par les mines de la Moria, sous l'œil effaré de Gandalf qui ne savait comment les avertir du danger qui habitait dans ces mines.

Ce n'est qu'en se retournant pour faire demi-tour, soulagé qu'Aragorn remarqua Calion. Celui-ci était toujours appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse, haletant et tremblant, terriblement pâle, prêt à s'effondrer au moindre coup de vent.

Mettant son instabilité physique sur le fait qu'il venait d'avoir une grosse frayeur, Aragorn le prit par les deux épaules, cherchant à le rassurer.

« Tout va bien, Calion, le danger est passé pour le moment, il nous faut avancer » le rassura-t-il d'une voix douce, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Pourtant cela ne servit à rien, Calion avait les yeux mi-clos, il transpirait et tremblait violement, ce n'était pas normal, Calion n'aurait jamais dû agir ainsi, il n'était pas un trouillard, Aragorn le savait, pourtant, Calion ne montrait aucun signe de blessure. Inquiet, il appela Gandalf d'une voix pressante, inquiétant par la même occasion le reste de la Compagnie qui ne tenait pas plus que ça à rester planter sur place. Ils se rapprochèrent donc, déjà serré dans cet espace étroit.

Gandalf du jouer des coudes pour accéder à Calion qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Calion se laissa glisser le long de la paroi, soutenu par Aragorn qui l'empêcher de s'effondrer complétement, portant sur son visage un masque d'inquiétude.

Calion était maintenant à moitié affalé sur Aragorn qui cherchait à lui transmettre le plus de chaleur possible, aidé par les autres qui offrait leur dos en une barrière aux vents mugissants.

Gandalf s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne comprenant rien à l'état de Calion. Il ne voyait quelle malédiction était à la source de son mal, il regarda Aragorn, sans plus d'informations. Celui-ci, comprenant ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Gandalf, son incapacité à aider Calion, eut une mimique de souffrance, il prenait la douleur et le mal-être de Calion comme si c'était le sien.

Calion agrippa brusquement la manche de Gandalf, le forçant à se pencher vers son visage, comprenant ce qu'il désirait, Gandalf colla presque son oreille sur la bouche de Calion.

« La magie…. Et l'Anneau…. Ils sont trop près…. Ça me fait mal… » sa voix était entrecoupée par des halètements douloureux comme si Calion avait maintenant du mal à respirer.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, inaudible pour tout le monde.

Se relevant prestement, surprenant par la même occasion Aragorn qui n'avait rien suivit, il s'adressa à Legolas.

« Legolas, emmenez Frodon, commencez à descendre la montagne, nous vous rejoindrons. » pressa-t-il, autoritaire, ne laissant aucune place à la désobéissance.

Legolas fit une moue étonné mais se retourna vers Frodon, près à l'emmener. Pourtant celui-ci ne semblait pas décider à partir, il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

« Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Frodon, prestement, inquiet quant à la situation.

« Ne posez pas de question, faites ce que je vous dis, prenez Sam, Merry et Pippin avec vous, et Gimli, Boromir suivez les de près. » déclara-t-il, autoritaire.

Même s'ils ne comprenaient rien, Legolas guida les Hobbits vers le chemin inverse. Bientôt, ils furent invisibles dans le brouillard.

Ne restait que Aragorn et Gandalf, tous deux penché sur Calion dont la santé était en nette amélioration. Il reprit vite des couleurs, sa respiration se calma. Il se sentit extrêmement fatigué, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et avait très envie de dormir.

Voyant que les yeux de Calion se fermait, Aragorn le secoua vivement.

« Calion, ne vous endormez pas ou vous allez mourir de froid. Il vous faut vous levez » l'incita Aragorn en l'aidant à se redresser et à se relever.

Aragorn se sentit extrêmement soulagé en voyant que Calion allait bien mieux, si soulagé qu'il ne capta pas le regard échangé entre Gandalf et Calion. Gandalf regardait Calion, mécontent de ne pas avait été informé de cette situation pour le moins dérangeante et Calion le défiait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Calion détourna le regard, se sentant coupable de mettre en danger la Compagnie par ses faiblesses. Sans dire un mot, il récupéra ses armes dont Aragorn l'avait débarrassé lorsqu'il s'était effondré. Puis il reprit son chemin, devancé un Aragorn complétement décontenancé, inquiet pour Calion face à ce malaise si soudain. Si Calion fut chancelant au début, il reprit vite du poil de la bête et courait presque à présent.

Aragorn courut après Calion, dans le blizzard, après son absence momentanée, derrière lui, Gandalf le suivait de près, grommelant dans sa barbe au sujet de sombre imbécile qui était bien trop silencieux pour son propre bien.

Aucun d'eux ne dirent un mot mais des pensées voltigent dans leur tête, faisant chauffer leur méninge.

Calion préparait déjà la discussion sans doute houleuse qui allait suivre et se demander comment il pouvait s'en sortir sans offenser Frodon contre qui il n'avait aucun grief et comment il pouvait convaincre les autres qu'il pouvait encore servir à quelque chose.

Aragorn était inquiet, ce malaise était dangereux, tant pour Calion, car cela le mettait dans une position de faiblesse, tant pour les autres, les exposant à un danger, car nul doute que dans l'adversité, ils se protègeraient mutuellement. De plus, la santé de Calion lui tenait à cœur, il l'aimait beaucoup, son esprit doux et sa force silencieuse était rassurante, il voulait le protéger, le protéger de ce qu'il avait déjà subi, lui éviter de vivre à nouveau ce qui l'avait enfermé dans sa solitude.

Quant à Gandalf, bien évidement il avait tout deviné, il cherchait une parade à ce problème mais rien ne lui venait. Il serait difficile de faire en sorte que Frodon soit toujours le plus éloigné possible de Calion. Ah, si seulement Calion n'avait pas cette magie qui ne lui apportait que du malheur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils descendirent la montagne, pensifs et inquiet quant à la tournure des évènements.

En découvrant le reste de la Compagnie les attendant, les expressions qui passèrent sur les visages furent identiques pour tous, soulagement, inquiétude puis interrogations.

Une confrontation verbale s'imposait.


	12. Confrontation

Un véritable face à face s'imposait. Gimli et Boromir avaient allumé un feu, ils allaient camper sur place pour la nuit, le danger de ce coin reculé était moindre et l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de repos.

Legolas attendait à l'écart du cercle formé par la Compagnie, veillant sur eux par sa vue d'aigle et ses oreilles affutées. Il ne perdait tout de même pas une miette de ce qui se disait, attendant que la véritable conversation commence.

Pour l'instant, seul le silence régnait, chacun se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Les Hobbits se serraient les uns contre les autres, dans une vaine tentative de trouver de la chaleur, luttant contre les courants d'air froid qui circulaient au pied de la montagne. A l'extrême opposé des Hobbits, Calion et Aragorn, ce dernier couvant peu discrètement Calion du regard, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Calion était comme un coq en pâte, assis au plus près du feu, une maigre couverture sur les épaules. Son épée était posée sur ses genoux, il regardait avec une fascination dont on ne savait si elle était réelle ou feinte, les reflets du feu dansait dessus, éclairant faiblement le visage de son propriétaire.

Gimli regardait tout ce calme d'un œil torve tout comme Boromir, ils voulaient tous les deux entrer dans le vif du sujet, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment lancer le problème épineux.

Gandalf, debout, veillait sur ce petit monde, d'un calme olympien, fumant sa pipe, s'amusant à faire ses ronds de fumée que Merry admirait du coin de l'œil.

Calion sentait toute la tension qu'il avait instauré, il choisit donc de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, plus il parlerait moins on lui poserait de questions auxquelles il ne voudrait pas répondre. C'étaient ses compagnons d'armes maintenant, ils avaient droit à la vérité, certes pas toutes la vérité, seulement assez pour installer une confiance mutuelle.

Sans levez les yeux de son épée, il se lança.

« Je ne viens pas de ces contrées… De très loin, je viens de vraiment très loin, si loin que cela n'apparait sur aucunes cartes. » Ils relevèrent tous la tête, surpris qu'il ait décidé de prendre la parole, Legolas s'était redressé et tous l'écoutaient attentivement, seul Gandalf semblait en dehors de tout ça bien qu'il soit curieux de ce que Calion avait choisi de révéler.

Aucun ne voulait l'interrompre, ce serait détruire la chance qu'ils avaient d'en savoir plus sur Calion.

« Dans ces contrées, je fais partie d'un peuple, un petit peuple par rapport à la population… Nous pouvons maitriser une certaine forme d'énergie, et la contenir en nous. Cette énergie vit en nous, avec nous, nous protège, fait des choses selon notre volonté. »

Calion était toujours en train d'observé les reflets de feu sur la lame luisante de Calimmacil. A chacune de ses interruptions, le silence prenait place, seuls les crépitements du feu se faisaient entendre.

« En arrivant ici, j'ai conservé cette part d'énergie que l'on ne trouve que dans le pays d'où je viens. Je la conserve depuis des années, car elle peut encore me servir, je… l'économise. »

Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Frodon.

« Seulement, cette énergie vie en symbiose avec la nature et réagit très mal avec d'autres énergies négatives comme celle de l'Anneau. Je suis désolé Frodon si vous pensez que je ne vous apprécie guère, vous ne pouvez être plus loin de la vérité. L'énergie que je conserve ne supporte pas les ondes négatives qui viennent de cet objet maudit que vous portez en permanence autour du cou. Cela me détraque de l'intérieur. »

Un éclair de compréhension venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de Frodon, avec une pointe de soulagement.

« Si je suis tombé, tout à l'heure en haut de la montagne, c'est à cause de la soudaine proximité de l'Anneau que je n'ai pas supporté. Je sais que c'est une faiblesse, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'Anneau et moi et non entre vous et moi, Frodon. »

Il s'arrêta là et scruta les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de chacun. Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par les regards espiègles que s'échangeaient Merry et Pippin, déjà concentré sur les tours qu'ils allaient lui demander.

Frodon semblait à la fois extrêmement soulagé mais une nouvelle inquiétude pesait à présent sur ses épaules, il avait sur les bras la bien-être de l'un d'eux, et c'est seulement en restant isolé qu'il pouvait aider. Le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui, l'abattement se répandit en lui, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il regarda ses pieds. Calion se sentait désolé pour lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de culpabiliser de faire encore une fois du tort à ce brave semi-homme dont le courage à tout épreuve commençait à s'évaporer.

Sam, comme à son habitude, veillait de près sur Frodon, et en conséquence, il foudroyait Calion du regard, le rendant clairement responsable de tous les maux de la terre, le désespoir qui s'échappait de Frodon, Sam ne l'avait pas manqué, comprenant le chemin mental et émotionnel de Frodon, il en arriva à ses propres conclusions sur l'état mental de Frodon qui étaient on ne peut plus près de la vérité.

Voyant tout cela, Calion ne savait plus où se mettre, il rajoutait une charge supplémentaire sur le dos déjà bien chargé de Frodon, il serait peut-être responsable de la faillite de leur quête, par ses propres faiblesses. Et cela, Calion ne pouvait le supporter.

Il se leva d'un bond et franchit en quelques grand pas, sous le regard étonné de Boromir et Gimli devant lesquels il passait, la distance qui séparait Calion et Frodon.

Il était fermement décidé à prouver à Frodon qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier de lui.

Mais déjà, la présence de l'Anneau lui donnait le vertige. Il s'arrêta subitement et trébucha légèrement, tanguant maladroitement. Aragorn se leva, prêt à soutenir une nouvelle fois Calion, mais celui-ci devait avoir deviné ses intentions car il lui fit un stop de la main.

Calion secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses vertiges sans que cela ne s'améliore, il n'en tint pas compte et reprit son chemin. Il se tenait à présent devant Frodon, Sam à ses côtés, prêt à se jeter sur Calion s'il sentait la moindre menace.

Calion surplombait Frodon de toute sa hauteur, le feu derrière lui donnait un air sombre, renforcé par ses vêtements noirs. Son visage pâle et sa respiration difficile le faisait ressembler à un mort-vivant.

Pourtant il se tenait encore debout, bien que quelques pas derrière lui, Aragorn était prêt à le rattraper à la moindre défaillance.

« Je ne serais pas un fardeau de plus pour vous, c'est à moi de le porter, vous en portez déjà bien trop. Je le supporterai comme vous supportez si vaillamment le poids de l'Anneau. Si quelqu'un doit s'isoler ici, c'est moi. Vous méritez plus votre place ici que n'importe qui d'autre. » déclara Calion, fixant Frodon du regard, voulant lui faire comprendre clairement ses intentions.

Il resta devant Frodon, luttant de toute ses forces contre sa magie qui bouillonnait violement en lui, lui procurant maux de têtes, vertiges et difficultés de respiration.

Frodon resta muet devant cette déclaration mais fut rassuré malgré lui que Calion choisisse l'isolement. Avisant l'état de Calion qui se dégradait sans que celui-ci ne daigne partir, il hocha la tête en réponse à Calion, comprenant qu'il voulait son approbation.

Calion avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait maintenant partir et le plus vite possible. Il fit volte-face, espérant courir pour fuir à la présence mauvaise de l'Anneau. Mais bien évidement, un énième vertige le fit trébucher. Il crut s'évanouir avant d'avoir touché le sol mais il fut rattrapé par Aragorn, prévenant, qui attendait derrière lui.

Aragorn passa un son bras sur ses épaules de le souleva presque de terre, il fut ainsi soutenu, presque trainé tellement il avait du mal à mettre un pas devant l'autre. Tant bien que mal, ils contournèrent le feu pour s'éloigner de Frodon.

Aragorn le guida jusqu'au sol, Calion n'en pouvait plus, trois fois dans une seule journée c'était de trop.

Il était si fatigué, ces évènements l'épuisaient énormément, il ne savait pourquoi, encore une histoire de magie sans doute.

Aragorn retint sa tête qui menaçait de cogner violement contre le sol et le posa en douceur. L'inquiétude lui barrait le front, des plis soucieux se formaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Bien qu'il soit déjà dans un état comateux, Calion se sentit emplie d'une joie peu commune, qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps.

A présent, il pouvait fermement dire qu'il avait une famille. Pas une grande, mais une quand même. Aragorn était le plus proche de ce qui ressemblait à un grand-frère. Il sourit bêtement mais n'eut pas la force de dire un mot que déjà il s'endormait.

Aragorn, sous le regard de tous qui observaient la scène, prit une maigre couverture de son paquetage et retourna vers Calion pour le border gentiment. Son corps fatigué avait des défenses plus faibles.

Puis il se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Gandalf, un air menaçant placé sur le visage.

« Vous saviez ? » demanda-t-il, la voix chargé d'une colère à peine contenu.

Gandalf fixa Aragorn, pas le moins du monde surpris par cette réaction violente de la part d'Aragorn. Calmement, il retira sa pipe de sa bouche.

« En aucune façon je n'ai été informé de ce problème, bien que j'ai eu la connaissance de ses capacités. » répondit-il, placide.

« Vous saviez pour ses capacités et vous n'avez rien dit, sommes-nous que de vulgaires sous-fifres pour que vous nous cachiez ainsi les informations ? » s'exclama non pas Aragorn mais Boromir, Gimli prêt à partir à la charge également.

« Tout le monde a le droit à ses secrets, Boromir. Il n'appartenait qu'à Calion de vous les révéler. Pour ma défense, je ne savais pas qu'il réagissait ainsi à la présence de l'Anneau. » se défendit Gandalf, sur un ton très calme, comme s'ils avaient simplement une conversation aimable autour d'un feu de camp.

Personne n'eut le temps d'en placer une que déjà Pippin était sur ses pieds.

« Comme ça marche ? » Sa voix enjoué et excité donna à Gandalf des envies de le prendre par les pieds et de le secouer la tête en bas pour sortir toutes les stupidités qui lui bouchaient le cerveau. Bien évidemment, il ne montra rien, levant simplement les yeux au ciel, seul témoin de son exaspération.

« Je ne sais rien de 'comment ça marche', Maître Hobbit. Comme nous l'a dit notre jeune ami, il fait partie d'une petite communauté à maitriser cet art et je n'en fais point partie aux dernières nouvelles. »

« Oui mais vous êtes magicien n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez bien avoir une idée, non ? » Pippin n'en démordait pas, la curiosité lui dévorait les entrailles. Merry lui donna une violent coup de coude dans les côtes, espérant le faire traire discrètement, ce qui rata bien sûr, tous eurent droit à l'exclamation surprise de Pippin qui invectivait déjà Merry pour cet acte insensé selon ses dires.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler, sous le regard éberlué de Frodon et Sam qui se demandaient pourquoi ces deux-là étaient de la partie.

Boromir et Gimli s'était rapproché de Gandalf et Aragorn.

« Si Calion avait cette capacité à contrôler une énergie comme il l'appelle, pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais usé ? murmura Boromir à l'intention d'Aragorn. Dans sa tête, Aragorn était le plus proche de Calion, il devait donc avoir les réponses sur sa façon de penser.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas Aragorn qui répondit mais Gandalf.

« Encore quelque chose qu'il faudra lui demander, Seigneur Boromir, il ne fait nul doute que notre jeune ami est encore plus mystérieux que ce que nous pensons tous. » déclara-t-il, prenant une voix basse, faisant planer un suspens.

Leurs quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers la forme endormie de Calion. Il paraissait sans défense, presque insignifiant, pourtant un lourd secret planait au-dessus de lui, laissant un voile de méfiance entre eux, sauf pour Aragorn qui lui donnait son entière confiance.

Son visage endormi le rendait encore plus jeune, les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front lui donnait un côté fragile qui contrastait totalement avec l'apparence qu'il se donnait.

Mais au fond, Aragorn savait que c'était endormi que Calion révélait sa véritable apparence, celle d'un jeune homme fragilisé par les épreuves de la vie, doutant de lui-même et manipulant des choses dangereuses dont il avait peur.


	13. Entrée chez les morts

Le lendemain se leva sur un ciel sombre, chargé de lourd nuage, laissant planer une sensation de lourdeur.

Bref, un ciel à l'image du moral de la communauté. Les secrets de chacun pesait sur le dos de tous. Aucun n'avait fait de remarques à propos des secrets fraichement dévoilés de Calion. Tous avaient parfaitement compris que Calion et Frodon ne pouvait plus se cotoyer et de ce fait, les deux étaient chacun situés aux extrémités de la marche.

Frodon trottait presque pour arriver à suivre les grandes enjambées de Gandalf, peinant à se maintenir à son niveau, s'il prenait trop de retard, il faudrait arrêter tout le monde. Cette nouvelle situation mettait tout le monde dans l'embarras, tout d'abord le principal concerné, Calion qui voyait bien que tout le monde faisait son possible pour maintenir une distance respectable entre lui et Frodon, il aurait aimé leur dire que ce n'était pas à ce point nécessaire, il pouvait supporter une distance inférieure à 20m donc de là à les tenir à distance de 50m, il trouvait cela un peu ridicule mais pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage et s'attirer le courroux de ses compagnons à la moindre parole, il préférait encore se taire.

C'est donc dans cette sinistre ambiance qu'il avançait vers les mines de la Moria, lieu que Calion redoutait déjà. Les lieux clos n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé, il était plus comme Legolas, préférant les espaces boisés et les vastes paysages.

Même s'il ne voyait Gandalf que de loin, il notait la tension qui s'était installée sur ses épaules, le voutant légèrement et raidissant se démarche. Il avait peur ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans ces mines, même le jacassement incessant de Gimli sur l'accueil qui leur serait réservé ne parvenait à le rassurer.

Le temps gris et cette appréhension lui mettait le moral au fond de ses bottes, tout partait mal dans ce voyage, il ne réussissait que difficilement à s'intégrer dans ce groupe disparate, son seul appui étant Aragorn. Il se demandait s'il tout compte fait, il avait eu raison de partir d'Eryn Vorn. Voilà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant interagi avec d'autres personnes doués de paroles, ces démarches hésitantes et maladroites et sa personnalité renfermé ne prêtaient pas à ce genre de voyage ou confiance est le maître mot.

Heureusement, Aragorn, son presque frère, était là pour le soutenir, ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps mais ils se comprenaient sans se parler, veillant l'un sur l'autre, sans rien demander en retour.

A l'issu de ces pensées, il prit une grande inspiration, se redressant de sa déprime momentanée. Derrière lui, Aragorn, qui fermait la marche, avisa ce mouvement soudain et ce regain d'énergie chez Calion et se réjouit de cela, il ne souhaitait pas voir Calion malheureux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Moria, Sam fendit le cœur de Calion lorsqu'il dut se séparer de Bill, le poney. A côté d'Aragorn, il s'installa, attendant que Gandalf ouvre les portes de la Moria.

Calion regarda avec une curieuse fascination la boue qui maculait ses chaussures, voulant sans doute entamer une conversation avec Aragorn mais ne sachant quoi dire. Comprenant son désir de parler, ce fut finalement Aragorn qui prit les choses en main.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. » Il n'avait pas de reproche dans sa voix, juste de la déception, ce qui attrista encore plus Calion qui aurait préféré des reproches en bonnes et due forme plutôt que de voir la déception dans le regard de son presque frère.

Calion n'avait rien à dire à cela, il ne regrettait pas ne lui avoir rien dit. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à l'époque, dans une autre situation, Aragorn n'aurait pu accepter cette partie de lui.

Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la brindille accrocher à la semelle de ses chaussures se tortiller au grès du vent.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Calion de ce côté-là, Aragorn laissa sa curiosité l'emporter.

« Comment vis-tu avec ça ? » Il n'arrivait pas à lui donner un nom, le mot magie résonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles.

Surpris par la question, Calion décolla de ses chaussures pour lever les yeux vers lui.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas à vrai dire, comme toi, comme vous, cela ne me fait rien de particulier en temps normal. » Calion ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'une partie de lui était en permanence en train de contenir une force de la nature en lui. L'image qui s'imposait à lui était l'un de ces gigantesques barrages qui retenait des masses d'eau impressionnantes.

D'un certain côté, il ne mentait pas, avant quand tout était normal, avant qu'il ne restreigne sa propre magie, faire de la magie était comme respirer, nul effort particulier à faire, pas même besoin d'y penser, il le faisait c'est tout.

Maintenant, tout était différent, il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait cela, d'avoir été si égoïste, mais il ne pensait pas alors qu'elle allait devenir comme ça, au point d'avoir peur de ce qui était contenu en lui, peur que le barrage ne cède. Il en avait peur mais la seule idée qu'elle disparaisse lui était également inconcevable, la magie était la dernière chose qui lui restait de son ancien monde, en elle seule, résidait tout son ancien lui et si elle n'était plus alors il se serait rien, peut-être bon épéiste mais plus cette différence qui le caractérisait, qui le définissait.

Calion le savait, il allait devoir s'en séparer, peut-être un jour s'éloignerai-t-il de toutes formes de vie et la relâcherai, brisant le barrage, et lui disant au revoir comme la vieille amie qu'elle avait été et il s'en retournerait parmi les hommes pour vivre dans cette indifférence qui lui faisait si peur.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne devait jamais avouer qu'une force si puissante et dévastatrice résidait juste à côtés d'eux.

Pour se rassurer, Calion se disait qu'il leur mentait pour leur propre bien. Non, ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il avait peur de leur réaction. Calion secoua la tête à cette pensée, Aragorn lui jeta un coup d'œil soucieux mais fut attiré par du mouvement en face de lui.

Merry et Pippin s'amusait à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. Cette infantilité le fit doucement sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Boromir observait attentivement l'eau, suspicieux. Ne doutant pas de 'l'instinct du gondorien, Aragorn se mit lui aussi à observer le lac.

Sa surface sombre n'était perturbée que par les douces ondulations provoquées par les jets de pierre des hobbits. En détaillant un peu plus ces rides sur l'eau, Aragorn remarqua que certaines de ces ondulations ne venait pas des cailloux mais d'autres choses, il ignorait encore quoi.

Avant qu'il ne se relève, Boromir avait déjà demandé aux hobbits d'une voix étonnamment calme de bien voulait cesser les 'petits jeux idiots', ce qui eut le mérite de faire rougir furieusement les deux fauteurs de troubles.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'un éclat de voix de la part de Gandalf les coupa dans leur élan. La grande porte d'Ithilien venait de s'ouvrir.

Ils se rassemblèrent alors prêts à s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la Moria. Ils n'étaient que quelques pas à l'intérieur, que déjà Calion commençait à se sentir claustrophobe, il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, à en juger par la posture crispée de Legolas, seul Gimli semblait totalement à son aise, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage, comme s'il allait à tout instants être accueilli comme un roi.

Mais nul n'eut le temps de faire de la lumière que le cri de Frodon les fit tous se retournaient d'un seul bloc. Une pieuvre géante avait enroulé un de ses tentacules visqueux autour des jambes de Frodon. Ils tirèrent leur épée au clair, prêt à en découdre et se jetèrent sur la bête.

Calion se pencha pour éviter un coup de tentacule et sauta sur le côté, tranchant net un des trop nombreux tentacules de la pieuvre. Celle-ci cria de douleur et commença à se déchainer dans tous les sens, emportant avec Frodon qui devait faire les montagnes russes. Dans son chemin aléatoire, Frodon passa très prêt de Calion, mais ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de ressentir quoique ce soit tellement tout se passait vite.

Boromir trancha net le tentacule qui retenait Frodon et le récupéra.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient avoir le dessus sur la bête, ils se replièrent vers l'entrée de la Moria, Calion attrapa Sam par le col de sa chemise, celui-ci voulait faire payer cher à la monstrueuse pieuvre et lui faire comprendre que l'on ne s'attaquait pas impunément à son maître.

Dans l'attaque désordonnée de la pieuvre et par son imposante taille, elle s'encastra dans la porte et fit s'écrouler les portants, entrainant avec elle, tout un pan de mur qui lui tomba dessus, mettant fin aux hostilités.

Ils furent alors plongés dans le noir. Le cœur de Calion battait la chamade, à quatre pattes sur le sol, il ne voyait pas à un mètre. Inutilement, il chercha Aragorn d'u regard, son nouveau point d'ancrage.

Il ne fut que légèrement soulagé lorsque Gandalf fit de la lumière à l'aide de son bâton. Un spectacle d'horreur s'offrit à leurs yeux. Toute la joie qu'ils avaient pu trouver dans les yeux de Gimli s'était évaporé et ne restait maintenant que l'incompréhension et l'horreur gravés sur son visage.

Du coin de l'œil, Calion vit Aragorn poser une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de Gimli, témoin de sa souffrance.

Dans le plus grand des silences, ils se mirent à avancer, aucun n'osait faire de bruit, même Gimli faisait l'immense effort de marcher à pas feutrés. Personne ne savait ce qui vivait dans les ténèbres de la Moria.

Calion avait l'impression qu'il marchait depuis une éternité, sans aucun repère dans cette noirceur, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Gandalf menait les troupes, tous fronçaient les sourcils pour tenter de mieux percevoir quoique ce soit dans cette pénombre. Mais rien n'y faisait, si Aragorn n'était pas à ses côtés, Calion aurait fait une crise de claustrophobie depuis longtemps. Les séjours forcés dans le placard sous l'escalier n'avaient pas particulièrement contribué à son amour pour les espaces clos.

Au bout d'un long moment, détournant de nombreuses fois les yeux des cadavres qui brodaient le chemin, ils arrivèrent devant une salle. Se situant à l'arrière de la marche puis Frodon était devant, Calion ne comprit pas tout lorsqu'il entendit Gimli s'exclamer et le vit courir vers cette salle. Mais comme tout le monde se mit à le suivre pour tenter de l'arrêter et que Calion ne voulait pas vraiment rester en arrière, il les suivit avec l'entrain que l'on a lorsque le loup nous court derrière.

Au moment, ou il entra dans la salle, un sombre spectacle l'attendait. Gimli, genoux au sol, dévasté, se lamentait devant une tombe. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher de lui pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule mais Frodon était trop près, aussi il se garda de faire quelque mouvement que ce soit.

Calion se mit à détailler la salle, tout en suivant du coin de l'œil le mouvement de ses compagnons. Un puit de lumière éclairait la tombe, une lueur céleste qui daignait nimber de sa clarté le roi défunt.

La salle était de taille moyenne, les murs s'élevaient plus haut que la salle n'était longue. Se tournant sur lui-même, oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait, Calion se surprit à admirer les travaux des nains, malgré le manque de lumière, cette magnificence l'époustouflait.

Toujours aussi occuper à détailler les gravures sur les majestueuses colonnes, un fracas épouvantable le fit sursauter et se retourner brusquement. Gandalf se précipita que Pippin, qui honteux, se ratatina sur lui-même, conscient de sa bêtise.

Calion n'écoutait déjà plus la suite, comme les autres, il était à l'affut d'un quelconque signe qui montrait qu'ils avaient été repérés.

Et il ne tarda pas à venir, d'abord des bruits indistincts, puis un vrai brouhaha leur parvint depuis le couloir.

« Barricadez les portes » ordonna Aragorn, se mouvant déjà pour trouver tout ce qui pouvait fermer les doubles portes de la salle.

Une fois barricadé leur porte de fortune, il se rassemblèrent, haletant, se préparant au combat.

Calion savait qu'il n'allait pas être facile, Boromir les avait prévenus de la présence d'un troll des cavernes. Il repensa au troll qu'il avait neutralisé en deuxième année et regretta de ne pouvoir faire de même en cet instant.

Mais toutes ces années à apprendre la maitrise de l'épée allait servir à quelques choses. Sa magie bouillonnait en lui, d'une part de la présence de l'anneau, toute proche, d'autre part, du danger qui approchait. Calion ne pouvait se battre si contrôler sa magie lui demander trop d'attention.

Calion relâcha sa posture d'attaque, laisser tomber la pointe de sa fidèle épée vers le sol, relaxant ses épaules. Son mouvement attira les regards surpris et inquiets de la Compagnie mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de le rappeler à l'ordre que l'attaque commençait. Ces quelques secondes avaient suffi à Calion, pour se concentrer sur sa magie afin de créer un barrage plus couteux en énergie mais demandant moins de concentration, il ne pourrait tenir dans la durée aussi il espérait pouvoir s'échapper rapidement de la salle.

Sa position, d'apparence sans défense, fit qu'il fut la première cible des orcs, mais ils regrettèrent vite leur choix, en une fraction de seconde, Calion avait tranché de bas en haut le premier orc qui avait voulu s'en prendre en lui. Se décalant d'un pas vers la gauche tout en tournât sur lui-même, il découpa la tête de l'ennemi suivant et ainsi de suite, les orcs tombaient à ses pieds comme si la mer s'ouvrait devant lui. Mais ce n'était que cout répit face au troll qui arrivait, la petite taille de la salle jouait en leur faveur, les orcs ne pouvaient entrer tout en même temps. Il aurait aimé s'occuper du troll mais les orcs aimaient s'amasser à ses pieds, rendant difficile la traversée jusqu'au troll. C'est horrifié que du coin de l'œil il vit le troll s'attaquer à Frodon, Aragorn tentant de lui venir en aide. Il sentit une montée d'angoisse lorsque le troll repoussa Aragorn qui s'effondra, inconscient, après s'être heurté la tête sur une pierre. Sa magie poussa un nouvel assaut, plus violent, contre son barrage en sentant son angoisse. Mais il se contint, s'en servi pour alimenter sa colère et trancher toujours plus de tête pour arriver à Aragorn. Sa colère retomba comme un souffler lorsque la lance du troll transperça Frodon, il eut le cœur brisé devant sa grimace de souffrance, le temps sembla ralentir, pourtant tout semblait aller encore trop vite, il sentait sa magie pulser violemment en lui, la crainte de perdre Aragorn et de voir Frodon, mort, était en train de l'anéantir.

Il semblait sorti de son propre corps, s'observant redoubler d'agilité et de force pour massacrer les orcs, une violence sans précédent semblait avoir pris possession de lui, les pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême.

Sa violence attira le regard de Gandalf et Boromir qui avait l'air presque pétrifiés de le voir dans cet état. Peut-être les raisons étaient différentes. Gandalf avait peur de l'état de Calion, qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans son état et Boromir le découvrait sous un jour nouveau pas vraiment gratifiant.

Sa folie meurtrière le laissa pantelant, presque insatisfait, mais il se calma bien vite lorsqu'Aragorn se releva et se dirigea en rampant vers Frodon.

Un soupir collectif ébranla la Compagnie, Frodon vivait. Inconsciemment, le soulagement de Calion laissa une petite brèche dans le barrage, la magie commença à s'écouler en dehors de lui.


	14. Le Désastre

Ce fut d'abord très léger, comme s'il se délestait de quelques cahiers dans son sac à dos trop lourd, il n'en eut pas conscience et continua à s'inquiéter pour ses compagnons qui étaient dans une bien fâcheuse posture. Prisonniers de mines obscures, entourés de toutes part par des ennemis en surnombre, non, on n'enviait rien à leur situation.

Calion courrait en arrière du groupe repoussant les orcs et autres créatures pestiférés qui n'avaient pas d'autre but que de tous les exterminer, charmante attention de leur part.

Se retournant pour massacrer un orc qui se rapprochait dangereusement, il n'eut pas le loisir ni le temps de le tuer que déjà l'orc était repoussé par une puissance invisible, avec une telle force qu'il percuta ses congénères en arrière et les fit tomber comme des quilles.

Horrifié, Calion ralentit l'allure, terrifié à la découverte qu'il venait de faire. Il jeta un regard angoissé autour de lui, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué le jeu de bowling invisible qui venait de se dérouler. Par chance, tous étaient tellement concentrés sur leur objectif, sortir, qu'ils ne prêtèrent nullement attention aux évènements en arrière. Captant ses regards angoissés et son soudain ralentissement, Aragorn le tira par la tunique, croyant qu'une subite terreur face à leur situation commune ne l'empêche d'avancer et espérant ainsi le tirer de sa torpeur.

Pour ne pas inquiéter plus que nécessaire Aragorn, Calion reprit un rythme plus soutenu, mais intérieurement, c'était la panique.

De toute évidence, son barrage n'avait pas tenu, il avait fait un mauvais pari et allait maintenant en payer le prix. Après analyse, une nouvelle bouffée de panique le submergea, la magie faisait tellement pression sur la brèche, qu'il ne pourrait plus consolider le barrage et encore moins la contenir. Il allait être contraint de la libérer, et dans très peu de temps. Calion réfléchissait déjà à comment la laisser partir en faisant le moins de dégât possible, autant sur lui que sur les autres.

Il sentait déjà l'affaiblissement provoqué par l'énergie qu'il dégageait à faire tenir le plus longtemps possible le barrage et celui provoqué par l'échappement de sa magie, une énergie dont il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'elle soit si vitale à sa santé.

Il avait du mal à tenir le rythme, lui pourtant si endurant, était presque à bout de force, les malaises de ces derniers jours, sa magie s'échappant, et toutes cette énergie dépensée, tout cela devenait trop, même pour lui.

La sueur perlait sur son front, ses mèches courtes collaient à son front, Calimmacil lui semblait plus lourde que d'habitude, rien n'allait.

Il en était à un tel point qu'il espérait seulement rester suffisamment éveillé, voir conscient pour contrôler la déflagration.

Heureusement pour lui, tout cessa soudainement. Un bruit sourd, sorti tout droit des profondeurs résonna dans la galerie interminable des nains. Un court silence s'installa avant que toutes les hideuses créatures les poursuivant s'enfuient, comme des lapins face au loup.

Mais leur répit dura bien peu de temps. La révélation macabre que leur fit Gandalf emporta leur soulagement momentané. Leur traversée des mines de la Moria, non content de ne pas avoir été si discrète que ça avait en plus réveillé un démon de Morgoth, l'hideux Balrog. Mais Calion était loin de ces considérations, complétement essoufflé, le bras tenant Calimmacil pendait, l'épée trainant sur le sol. Courbé sur ses genoux, il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, des points blancs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, ses oreilles étaient sourdes à toute paroles. Sa magie était violente, et ce depuis qu'il la contenait, jamais au point de blesser son hôte mais suffisamment pour espérer le convaincre de la laisser partir, mais là, en entrevoyant cette chance ultime de s'échapper, elle redoublait d'efforts, laissant Calion, perclus de douleur, dans tout son corps, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se mouvoir.

Elle s'échappait par petits filets, invisibles, indétectables et encore inoffensifs, mais cela n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Il fallait absolument qu'il avertisse quelqu'un, cela pouvait tourner au désastre.

Mais déjà il fallait courir, pourtant, il ne pouvait presque plus bouger, Gandalf les invectivait pour aller plus vite, espérant échapper au Balrog.

Tout le monde s'élança à la suite de Gandalf, le loup à leurs trousses.

Calion n'arrivait presque plus à faire un pas devant l'autre, tout tournait autour de lui, il titubait, épuisé, souffrant terriblement aux sévices que lui faisait subir sa magie. Cette douleur lui donnait envie de la libérer tout de suite, pour atteindre la sérénité, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

Dans un énorme effort, il appela le seul qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

« Aragorn » cria-t 'il, pourtant sa voix ne fut pas plus forte que s'il avait parlé normalement. Heureusement, Aragorn était avec lui, le dernier du groupe et il ne s'était pas encore beaucoup éloigné.

En entendant l'appel, Aragorn se retourna légèrement, s'attendant à trouver Calion juste derrière lui, voyant qu'il manquait, il se retourna complétement. Une nouvelle inquiétude s'installa, Calion s'était fait complètement distancé. Il titubait, pâle comme un linge, pris de tremblement et de sueurs froides.

Craignant une quelconque blessure, Aragorn rebroussa chemin au pas de cours, ils n'avaient pas le temps de vérifier d'éventuelle blessures, il fallait avancer coute que coute.

Aragorn passa le bras de Calion autour de son cou et le redressa, il n'était pas très lourd, mais pas un poids plume non plus. Tant bien que mal, soutenant Calion de son mieux, iles avancèrent pour rejoindre les autres sous une nuée de flèches de ses maudits orcs.

Legolas avisa la situation de Calion et Aragorn et se retourna pour les couvrir en tuant les orcs en embuscade sur les piliers.

Leur situation semblait désespérée, à travers le voile qui brouillait ses yeux, Calion devenait le danger extrême dans lequel il était.

Ils arrivèrent à un pont en train de s'effondrer et Boromir aidait les hobbits à traverser.

Prenant sur lui, Calion se détacha d'Aragorn et essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. C'était peine perdue, mais Aragorn comprit le message et aida les autres à traverser toujours sous les volées de flèches. Une frôla Boromir qui jura.

Calion sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose, une chose monstrueuse était derrière eux, et d'horribles bestioles s'amusaient à les canarder.

Il rassembla les forces qui lui restait, se redressa entièrement, laissa tomber son épée qui percuta le sol dans un bruit sinistre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les regards inquiets de la Compagnie lorsqu'il abandonna les armes. Aragorn accourut vers lui, mais Calion l'en dissuada d'un regard.

Gandalf semblait le plus inquiet de tous, trois menaces majeures au même endroit. Le Balrog, les orcs et Calion. Il avait senti cette force puissante qui emplissait l'air et n'avait pas tarder à deviner qu'elle provenait de Calion. Mais il avait d'autre soucis et espérait que Calion avait suffisamment de ressources pour qu'il s'en occupe une fois sorti des mines.

Mais devant la posture et le regard résigné de Calion, il comprit que tout n'allait pas se dérouler comme il l'avait espéré. Il n'eut pas le temps de dissuader Calion que tous sentirent s'élever une énergie incroyable, lourde, comme s'ils étaient pris dans un étau.

Calion rassemblait se forces, pas pour contenir sa magie mais pour la diriger, il la suppliait, lui implorant de faire une dernière fois quelque chose pour lui. Trop heureuse de sortir, il n'eut pas à trop se concentrer, son but n'était pas précis.

La Compagnie tremblait devant cette démonstration de force, de puissance sans savoir d'où elle provenait. Seul Gandalf et Aragorn s'était retourné vers Calion.

Mais soudain, elle disparut en une seconde, tout s'allégea, ils se remirent à respirer normalement. Ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes car une deuxième vague suivit la première, encore plus forte, balayant tout sur son passage, renversant les hobbits et le nain, bousculant les autres.

Un fracas épouvantable se fit entendre, les oreilles de chacun ne supportaient pas cette explosion sonore, l'impression qu'une montagne s'effondrait au-dessus d'eux les rendait sourd à toutes choses se passant autour d'eux. La Compagnie ne pouvait que se couvrir les oreilles tout en se repliant sur eux-mêmes pour échapper à cette vague destructrice qui était en train de les anéantir.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêtés, plus rien ne bougeait, tout se mouvait au ralenti, la Compagnie se relevait lentement tel un arbuste reprenant consistance après de violentes rafales. Tous les gestes étaient hésitants, dans la crainte d'une nouvelle déferlante.

Et tout s'effondra.

Les orcs furent les premiers, tombants de leurs piliers comme des mouches, raides morts, les uns après les autres, tels des pantins désarticulés délaissés de leur maître, sous les yeux exorbités de la Compagnie qui comprirent qu'ils avaient de la chance de pas avoir subi le même sort.

Les visages répugnants des orcs étaient figés dans une grimace pathétique de douleur et d'horreur.

Mais le soulagement n'était pas encore le bienvenu, le Balrog semblait avoir subi le même sort, bien que le bruit de sa chute ne fut en rien comparable à précédemment, sa chute fit trembler les mines déjà fragilisés par la puissance destructrice qui s'était déchainée auparavant.

Sonné, mais pas achevé, le fouet du Balrog claqua dans l'air, rappel de sa sinistre présence et de ses noirs desseins.

Gandalf accourut au côté de Calion, dont le visage était tordu de douleur. Il ne posa aucune question, lui relava la tête en passant une main sous son cou et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le sourcil levé demandant silencieusement, 'tu en as encore en réserve ou le pire est passé'. Il eut sa réponse lorsque Calion détourna la tête, maintenant à quatre pattes, toutes armes abandonnées à ses côtes, son dos s'arqua, répondant à la tension qui parcourait son corps, le tétanisant.

Aragorn était complétement perdu, il posa sa main sur le dos de Calion, cherchant fébrilement des yeux le mal qui rongeait son presque petit frère, une inquiétude dévorante s'empara de lui lorsque n'ayant même plus la force de tenir sur ses membres, Calion s'effondra sans ménagement sur le sol, se tortillant sous la douleur qui le tuait à petit feu. Il avait la sensation que sa vie lui était arrachée, cellule par cellule, qu'un minuscule couteau passait dans ses veines, faisant sauter ses cellules comme on décapsule une bouteille, éventrant chaque organe à son passage. Malheureusement, rien n'était terminé, le plus gros de sa magie était partie mais celle qui restait incrusté au plus profond de lui-même était également déterminé à recouvrer sa liberté. De nouvelles crises n'étaient plus à venir mais les bribes qui rester allait le tuer à petit feu.

Gandalf poussa Calion vers Aragorn.

« Il ne faut pas rester ici, le Balrog ne va tarder à se relever, prend Calion et allez-vous-en ! » rugit presque Gandalf pour couvrir le vacarme du démon de feu se relevant.

Tant bien que mal, Aragorn souleva le corps de Calion tendu à l'extrême, chaques muscles crispés le rendant lourds et la prise était difficile, il le mit sur son épaule tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre et de son autre main ramassa l'épée de Calion, celle-ci semblait terne, comme si la lame venait brusquement de s'oxyder, son éclat luisant éteint.

Il franchit le maigre pont pour rejoindre les autres dont les regards inquiets n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, l'idée que Calion soit à l'origine de cette monstrueuse démonstration de pouvoir se faisant un chemin tortueux dans leur esprit. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint la Compagnie, il déposa Calion sur le sol, n'ayant même pas remarqué que celui-ci était devenu complétement amorphe, les yeux dans le vide, seuls de petits halètements témoignaient de l'océan de douleur dans lequel il était plongé et plus chanceusement, pensa Aragorn, il avait la preuve qu'il était toujours vivant.

D'un geste sur, pour se débarrasser des choses encombrantes, il rengaina Calimmacil dans le fourreau de Calion.

Et reporta son regard sur la vision cauchemardesque de Gandalf affrontant le Balrog. Sans doute dépassé par les évènements, il n'avait l'impression que d'être un simple spectateur, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux n'existait pas vraiment, c'est seulement lorsque Gandalf se retourna vers eux, fier de lui, qu'il sortit de son état second. Comme les hobbits il voulut se précipiter pour aider Gandalf lorsque le fouet du Balrog s'enroula autour de la cheville du magicien, mais son bon sens reprit le dessus.

« Fuyez, pauvres fous » lâcha le vieux mage dans un souffle, l'air étonné qu'ils soient encore là. Et Gandalf disparut vers un puit de fournaise.

Le rodeur laissa à Boromir, Legolas et Gimli de retenir les hobbits bornés qui voulaient courir vers une mort certaine et cette fois mis Calion sur son dos, bien plus à l'aise pour courir, une main sous les cuisses de Calion pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

Si leurs états n'étaient pas si déplorables, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un grand frère portant son cadet fatigué sur le dos. Les bras de Calion pendaient dans le vide devant Aragorn, le souffle bien que léger de Calion tombait dans la nuque de son porteur.

Ils sortirent de la mine, plissant les yeux à la lumière du jour, les aveuglants. A peine cent mètres hors de la mine que la fatigue leur coupait les jambes, le soulagement de voir le danger éloigné provisoirement et l'immense tristesse de la perte de leur magicien fit s'effondrer les Hobbits.

Aragorn posa précautionneusement sa charge sur le sol à l'aide de Legolas qui vient dans son dos pour éviter que Calion ne finisse la tête la première sur le sol. Ils l'allongèrent sur le côté, Aragorn mis la main sous le nez de Calion, le souffle était bien trop léger, les halètements avaient disparu, seul un brin d'air passait la frontière des narines de Calion. Legolas poursuivit son inspection en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de Calion, le cœur battait faiblement et il lui semblait ralentir.

Plantant son regard dans celui de son ami, il déclara d'une voix emplie de douceur, comme s'il essayait de rassurer un animal blessé : « il ne tiendra pas jusqu'à la nuit »

Aragorn le regarda incertain, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu. Legolas se sentit obligé de rajouter : « Je suis désolé », comme si Calion était déjà mort et qu'il prononçait ses condoléances.

La pitié s'empara des prunelles de Legolas, il savait le lien qui existait entre son meilleur ami et le jeune Calion bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment Aragorn avait pu s'attacher si facilement à lui. Néanmoins comprenant la douleur de son ami face à la mort prochaine et plus que certaine de son presque petit frère, Legolas eut une bouffée de compassion pour Aragorn.

Mais le rodeur ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

« Il vivra… je le sais » déclara-t-il, avec plus de conviction dans ses mots que dans ses yeux, son esprit refusant de concevoir la mort de Calion.

Pourtant, les lèvres violettes et teint pâle de Calion, sa respiration inexistante prouvait que celui-ci n'était pas loin de passer de vie à trépas.

C'est avec détermination excessive qu'il exhorta la compagnie à repartir, remettant Calion sur le dos, ignorant le regard de pitié de Legolas et des Hobbits et ceux résignés mais énervés de Gimli et Boromir pour qui la lutte pour la vie de Calion était perdu d'avance et qui n'ait maintenant qu'un poids presque mort qui les ralentiraient.

Mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.


	15. Débarquement

L'avancée dans la forêt était plus que douloureuse et éprouvante, autant pour les nerfs que pour les muscles de la petite Compagnie. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé le couvert de la forêt s'était vite évanoui, remplacé par l'épuisement et le chagrin qu'avait provoqué la mort de l'un de leurs. Gandalf était leur guide, un pilier sur lequel chacun s'appuyant sans craindre qu'il ne s'effondre, un guide spirituel également.

Sa perte avait semé le doute dans les cœurs, l'incertitude et la crainte d'échouer revenaient en force, d'autant plus qu'un autre de leurs Compagnons semblait plus que prêt à rejoindre Gandalf dans les cavernes de Mandos.

Toujours perché sur le dos d'Aragorn, un homme, jeune, luttait pour sa vie, aucune blessure physique ne venait marquait son corps, aucuns maux visibles ne semblaient vouloir l'entrainer vers la mort, cependant ses lèvres bleuies et son visage exsangue ainsi que sa respiration presque inaudible démontraient que la Grande Faucheuse pouvait apparaître à chacun de leur pas.

Aragorn ne pouvant supporter indéfiniment le poids de Calion avait consenti à laisser Boromir et Legolas l'aider. Bien qu'épuisé, laisser Boromir et Legolas se charger de Calion était une nouvelle épreuve. Il ne pouvait plus se rassurer de la présence d'un brin de vie en Calion en sentant son léger souffle dans son cou, ni en constatant que la raideur de la mort ne s'emparait pas de ses muscles.

Il restait en permanence à côté du porteur de Calion, s'assurant à chaque instant que Calion était encore avec eux.

C'est parce que la Communauté était soudée que Legolas et Boromir s'étaient proposés pour porter Calion. Aragorn faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer la tristesse et la pitié qui s'affichait sur les visages de chacun des membres. La mort de Calion ne faisait aucun doute, l'amour fraternel pour Calion d'Aragorn et son acharnement à ne pas laisser tomber forçaient l'admiration, et pour cela le reste de la Communauté le respectait, autant parce qu'Aragorn n'était pas homme à contrarier que parce qu'une deuxième perte serait trop dure à supporter pour tout le monde.

Personne n'avait d'attache aussi forte envers Calion qu'Aragorn, celui-ci l'avait dit, il le considérait comme un frère, plus fort encore comme son petit frère. Legolas avait deviné pourquoi Aragorn s'était lié avec Calion aussi rapidement, la force tranquille, le flegme et le mutisme persistant de Calion ne cachaient pas sa vulnérabilité. Les elfes tissaient des liens beaucoup plus lentement que les Hommes mais Legolas était certain qu'avec le temps, il aurait pu devenir aussi proche de Calion qu'il ne l'était d'Aragorn, seulement en sentant les ténèbres s'approcher de leur blessé, Legolas regrettait que cela ne soit probablement jamais vérifié, et se résignait tout en se préparant à être l'ami qu'il avait toujours été pour Aragorn lorsque celui-ci serait confronté à la dure réalité.

Boromir comprenait lui aussi, il était le plus compatissant à la situation d'Aragorn, ayant lui aussi un jeune frère, Faramir. L'idée de se retrouver dans la même situation lui serrait le cœur, porter son petit frère plus mort que vif sans rien pour le soigner en ne sachant s'il allait vivre était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait vivre pour rien au monde. Bien que Boromir n'ait pas de liens avec Calion et soit même plutôt méfiant ne l'empêchait en rien de compatir à la situation d'Aragorn.

Bien évidement, les Hobbits étaient des gens bons par nature et leur cœur saignait en avisant l'état de Calion et ne pouvait se résoudre à dire quoique ce soit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gimli, plus pragmatique, qui sachant l'affection de son compagnon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que traîner un presque cadavre, un homme à l'agonie ne résoudrait pas leur problème tout en en apportant un autre. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des paroles incompréhensibles pour ne pas paraître trop cruel. Il n'avait tout de même pas un cœur de pierre. Il concevait l'idée que laisser un de leur Compagnon en pâture aux wargs et autres démons de la nuit soit insupportable pour Aragorn.

Ils avançaient dans la forêt depuis un jour et une nuit maintenant et aucun signe de la présence des elfes de Caras Galadhon.

« Ne vous éloignez pas jeune Hobbits ! On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus ! » essaya de chuchoter Gimli, d'un air conspirateur, de sa voix rocailleuse.

A ces mots, Frodon releva la tête, subitement aux aguets, et regarda autour de lui, une mimique inquiète inscrite sur son visage. Sam le remarqua immédiatement et s'assura du bien-être de son maître.

« Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard ! » ajouta Gimli, sûr de lui, un petit sourire en coin… Sourire qu'il perdit rapidement lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour aviser une flèche pointée sur lui, il eut juste un petit « Oh » surpris.

« Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pû le tuer dans le noir » ricana un grand elfe blond qui était sans doute le chef de la patrouille qui venait de les cueillir.

Si Gimli fut profondément vexé par ces mots, Aragorn poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin les Elfes !

Se tournant vers Legolas, l'elfe blond lui souhaita la bienvenue ainsi qu'à Aragorn, tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Boromir et leur blessé sur son dos.

Les elfes les conduisirent en hauteur, dans la sécurité qu'offrait la cime des arbres.

Pendant que le reste de la Communauté s'offrait un petit repos, Boromir, à l'aide d'Aragorn, déposa doucement Calion sur le sol, les gestes prévenants d'Aragon éveillèrent la curiosité d'Haldir, le grand elfe blond.

La discussion allait être difficile, surtout avec Gimli qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être évincé des conversations en elfique. Après une brève réprimande d'Aragorn, il retourna bougonner dans son coin.

« Vous apportez un grand danger avec vous. Vous ne pouvez aller plus en avant. » annonça Haldir.

« Nous avons besoin d'un endroit protégé ! La route est dangereuse. J'aurai espéré que nous pourrions dépendre de vous. Comprenez, nous avons besoin de votre aide » Les derniers mots d'Aragorn semblait désespéré et Haldir le comprit très vite. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement pour observer le jeune homme. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur extrême et sans son à peine perceptible mouvement de poitrine, il aurait pu le croire mort. Les cheveux noirs et son air jeune renforçaient l'impression de vulnérabilité qui se dégageait du blessé.

Aragorn avait capté son bref coup d'œil et son regard se fit presque suppliant.

« Aragorn, mon ami, vous semblez très proche de cet homme ». Bien qu'Haldir n'ait posé aucune question, il y avait de l'interrogation dans sa voix.

« Bien que nous ne soyons pas liés par le sang, je le considère comme mon frère. » déclara fièrement Aragorn.

Haldir releva les sourcils encore plus haut mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Après un deuxième coup d'œil, il demanda « Il ne semble pas blessé, quel est le mal qui le ronge ? ». A ces mots, les épaules du rodeur s'effondrèrent de désespoir.

Il avait bien une petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment mais il doutait de pouvoir l'expliquer sans perdre toute crédibilité auprès du chef de l'escouade elfique. Comment conserver sa dignité en bredouillant des mots comme pouvoir, mine détruite, voire même « magie », ce qui était presque une offense car les vrais magiciens se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main.

Devant la mine effondré d'Aragorn, Haldir se retint d'ajouter quoique ce soit, même s'il n'avait eu aucune réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, la Communauté reçut l'autorisation de passer et de séjourner quelques jours dans la Lothlorien, protégée par les grands mallorns.

Ce fut Legolas qui porta le corps presque sans vie de Calion, bien plus agile que les autres dans les arbres, le poids supplémentaire et l'instabilité que lui occasionnait sa charge ne semblait pas le perturber plus que cela.

Si la vie de Calion n'était pas retenue par un fil, la scène en aurait été comique. Bien que Calion ne soit pas plus grand que l'elfe blond, il n'était tout de même pas un poids léger, pourtant Calion sur son dos, l'elfe sylvestre se tenait aussi droit que s'il n'avait qu'un petit sac à dos.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au pied d'un grand escalier taillé dans les arbres et regardèrent avec une admiration non dissimulée l'arrivée des seigneurs de la Lorien, le grand seigneur Celeborn et sa terrible magicienne d'épouse, Dame Galadriel qui darda sur eux un regard perçant, cherchant au plus profond de chacun la sincérité et la bonté de leur âme.

L'intervention d'Haldir les fit tous redescendre sur terre, il s'occupa des présentations, « Caras Galadhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur terre. Royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadrien, Dame de Lorien. »

« L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu a désormais disparu. Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. Et je ne puis le voir de loin. » demanda alors le seigneur Celeborn.  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'avisé les mines attristés des membres de la Compagnie car ce fut Dame Galadirel qui lui répondit, d'une voix qui ne reflétait aucune émotion, « Gandalf Le Gris n'a pas franchi les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre. »

La tête baissé, retenant son chagrin, Legolas ressentit l'obligation de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, à savoir une profonde culpabilité. « En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rets de la Moria. »  
« Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutiles. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûme remplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloin. Car le danger a totalement envahi le monde, et sur toutes terres, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrances. » avisa gentiment Galadriel.  
« Que va devenir cette Communauté car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu. » se lamenta presque le Seigneur celeborn  
Galadreil scruta chaque memebre de la Communauté, un à un et s'attarda aussi longuement sur Calion étendu au sol, que sur Frodon qui semblait proche du malaise. « Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous en un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. La lumière de Calion saura vous guider. »

A ces mots, toutes les têtes se relevèrent, elle savait quelque chose, que voulait-elle dire par la lumière de Calion.

L'elfe s'avança vers Calion qui reposait à côté de Legolas, sa longue robe trainant derrière elle. Elle s'agenouilla devant leur ami et posa tendrement une main sur sa joue, elle prit une brusque inspiration, penchant brusquement la tête en arrière. Le temps sembla soudainement s'arrêter, il semblait suspendu, chacun observant l'étrange interaction entre la grande magicienne de la Lorien et leur plus mystérieux compagnon.

La Compagnie s'était rapprochée, espérant voir la dame elfe guérir leur ami. Leur visage soucieux penché sur le corps de Calion, il s'écartèrent brusquement, surpris lorsque Calion prit une grande inspiration, se relevant à moitié, presque assis, ses grands yeux d'émeraudes écarquillés.

Calion était perdu dans une le néant, il était plongé dans une océan obscur et sans fond, semblant flotter dans le vite, il n'avait pas mal, il ne ressentait rien et en était soulagé, il ne voulait rien ressentir, il voulait oublier la douleur, la tristesse qui l'avait accompagné.

Sa magie était partie et bien qu'il soit soulagé du poids considérable que cela avait été de retenir perpétuellement sa magie, il se sentait déchiré sans les derniers vestiges de son ancien monde, désormais il n'avait plus aucune attache.

Le monde dans lequel il était sciemment entré lui était cruel et ténébreux et se demandait sir il n'avait pas eu tort.

Certes, il y avait Aragorn, toujours là pour l'épauler, mais un jour, du moins il l'espérait Aragorn deviendrait roi, et ce jour-là, il serait à nouveau seul.

Perdu dans se sombres pensées, il s'enfonçait encore et encore dans ce gouffre sans fond, délaissant petit à petit l'enveloppe de chair qui contenait son âme en Terre du Milieu.

Mais soudain, le noir se déchira comme une feuille de papier et il retrouva la lumière dans une profonde respiration, se plongeant dans des yeux du bleu le plus pur qu'il avait jamais vu. Une telle tristesse, tellement de compassion se trouvait dans ce regard.

« Calion », son nom prononcé avec tellement de douceur, comme si elle avait peur de le briser par son propre nom amena un immense chagrin et amena tous les doutes qui le poursuivaient depuis qu'il était arrivé en ce monde.

Galadriel le soutenait à moitié, son bras soutenant son dos, sa silhouette gracile trompait les gens quant à sa force évidente.

« Calion » reprit Galadriel, fixant toujours son regard dans celui de Calion, tu as fait un long voyage pour parvenir jusqu'ici, tu as subi beaucoup d'épreuves dont la plus dure qui soit pour tout être tel que toi. »

Calion sentit les larmes lui montait au yeux lorsqu'elle l'entendit faire référence à sa magie perdue.

« Ne laisse pas ton cœur s'alourdir par le chagrin de cette perte, bien que ce don soit perdu à tout jamais, il reste néanmoins de l'espoir car tu es et seras à jamais le porteur de lumière. Bien que tu ne saches encore ce que cela signifie, tu le découvriras avec le temps. » réconforta Galadriel.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux continuer… tout cela est si difficile, j'ai tellement perdu » murmura la voix brisée de Calion. « C'était tout ce qu'il me restait… d'avant… et je… je n'ai pas su trouver ce pourquoi je suis venu ».

A ces mots, Aragorn sentit son cœur se briser devant ce défaitisme et la fragilité de son frère. Sans plus d'égard pour la Dame Galadriel, il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Calion et l'arracha des bras de Galadriel pour le serrer dans ses bras, le corps de Calion était désormais à l'abri de son étreinte protectrice et possessive.

« Je suis là, Calion… je veillerai sur toi, je t'en fait la promesse, il te faut te battre, je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passée mais nous passerons les épreuves suivantes ensemble, côte à côte… comme des frères. »

Les bras faibles de Calion se soulevèrent pour rendre son étreinte à Aragorn. La Dame Galadriel toucha d'un léger contact la nuque de Calion qui s'affaissa complétement dans les bras d'Aragorn. Celui-ci ne l'en serra que plus fort, craignant qu'il ne retombe dans ce sommeil maladif qui l'avait éloigné de la vie.

« N'aie crainte, Estel, il se repose en paix. » le rassura la grande elfe en se relevant.

Joignant les mains devant elle, elle déclara lentement « Le porteur saura guider votre âme et vos cœurs, car il est la lumière qui brillera lorsque toutes les lueurs seront éteintes. »

Sur ces énigmatiques paroles elle termina leur entrevue, posant ses yeux perçants sur Frodon, qui se dandina légèrement sur place, mal à l'aise.

« Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et le labeur. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. Bienvenu Frodon de la Comté, celui qui a vu l'Oeil. »


End file.
